


We'll Rule The Ocean

by BingeTheGay



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe- Pirate, And they talk the same, Awkward Flirting, Dangerous Situations, Eventually Resolved Romantic Tension, F/F, Fantacy elements and creatures, Fluff, Heather Chandler can be very smooth and it makes Veronica flustered, Heather Chandler owns the ocean and she will fight anyone who disagrees, Homophobic Language, How awkward can i make veronica before it becomes ooc, I just read through the tags and holy god did i ramble, I'm also not that good at updating, Im making heather chandler have a lot of gay feelings for Veronica which makes her soft, Im so sorry to history majors that may stumble upon this shitshow, Like sirens and shit, Like their clothes are still very modern-ish, Non graphic violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Semi- slowburn, Set in the late 1600's, She does that too, She is still a bitch but she is softer mainly towards veronica, She will also fight anyone who touches Verronica ever, So yikes, Sorry if thats not your style, There are way more tags than there should be im smh, There is a plot I swear, Veronica secretly really likes it, alcohol., and she does, cursing, happy ending I promise, no one dies, pirate drama, pirate ship captain!Heather Chandler, stowaway!Veronica Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeTheGay/pseuds/BingeTheGay
Summary: Veronica Sawyer decides to become a stowaway to escape her god awful town. Little does she know the ship she decides to go on is none other than Heather Chandler's, the most arrogant, ruthless and beautiful pirate captain on the ocean. Things get interesting when Heather decides to keep Veronica on her crew.Or the Chansaw Pirates AU literally no one asked for or wanted for that matter.





	1. The Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica hops on the wrong ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know about this chapter:
> 
> 1\. It's a lot of build up, which makes it kind of boring, i'm sorry. But don't worry the chansaw shit does happen at the end.  
> 2\. It's long. Or longer than chapters are going to be in the future. Also I'm shit at updating but who knows maybe I'll get inspired.  
> 3\. I'm very new to this fandom, so this could be ooc. I hope it isn't so bad that it makes you wanna set it on fire. 
> 
> Hope you like reading this!

What has she gotten herself into? She's going to die right here, right now. Veronica hasn't even gotten to really live in her short, nineteen years of life. Drowning isn't the worst way to go, Veronica supposes. She could die of the plague, she hears that's rough. Oh, who is she kidding? The-

"Keep walking, skank!" Kurt yells at Veronica, pushing on her lower back. The plank of wood she's standing on wobbles.

Gulping, Veronica nudges forward, peering over the side of the plank, rough, ocean water lay below. 

Inching her way down the plank, Veronica carefully tries to keep her balance. Maybe she could still swim with her arms tied behind her back? Not a chance, Veronica sighs.

Another push, this time on her shoulder, makes her stumble, almost off the edge. A thunder of laughter roars through the large ship.

"Too bad we have to kill such hot snatch! I'd love to hit that." Kurt chimes in.

Veronica can almost feel his smirk. It makes her sick.

"Especially with her hands behind her back." Ram agrees.

"Punch it in!" They both giggle.

_I'm going to die at the hands of idiots. Complete idiots._

"She can die with her diary." Veronica hears the green Heather yell.

"Hey! Don't-" Veronica starts to protest but is interrupted by the sight of her diary flying passed her and into the ocean. Veronica let out a quiet grumble. She would be more devastated if she didn't already know she shared in its fate. 

"Keep walking!" The green girl urges.

Veronica forces her shaky legs to move.

Eventually, Veronica reaches the end of the plank, the tips of her worn black boots hanging off the edge. Salty ocean spray hits Veronica's face with a high-pitched hiss. Taking a deep, quivering breath, Veronica closes her eyes. Distantly she hears the cock of a gun.

It's either get shot and fall or jump, Veronica figures. She doesn't know which one she prefers.

_This is it, this is the day I die._

**About Twelve Hours Previously**

Veronica sighs as she scribbles into her old, leather diary.

_Dear Diary, with every passing day I get more and more tired of my life. It's always the same: Get up, go clean the floors of my dad's pub, talk to Martha, go home. What kind of life is that? I want to go places and see things. Here the only thing I see is an awful town, with even worse people. I'm sure they are decent somewhere deep...deep down. But that shouldn't excuse their actions now. My grandma used to say Hell was just a metaphor for everlasting unhappiness, I'm starting to think this is it for me._

Closing her diary with a huff, Veronica runs a hand through tangled hair. It wouldn't be so bad, Veronica supposes, if she hadn't been kicked out of her house for getting caught kissing a girl. A girl she can't even remember the name of for the record. She's lucky her mother didn't drag her down to the priest for an exorcism or something.

She had tried to explain that she just likes boys **and** girls and that's just how it is. Her mother didn't listen.

Her "home" is now the cold cellar under her dad's bar. Filled with rats, spiders and the stench of various different kinds of liquor.

Her only friend here is Martha, she used to have others but after the whole kissing-a-girl incident got around, none of them would come in a meter of her, let alone speak to her.

Speaking of Martha, she should probably go see her. Veronica has been busy the last couple of days and has been unable to see her friend. And by busy, she means playing bartender because her dad went on a fishing trip and left his business up to her. He had only got back yesterday night. Veronica wanted to be mad at him for leaving it all to her, but he is letting her stay at his bar, so she let bygones be bygones.

Hopping up from her place on the ground, Veronica jogs up the cellar stairs and pushes open the small double doors. The bar is relatively quiet today, the place all but empty despite a couple people scattered across the small room.

"Well, if it isn't the dyke." Courtney mocks as Veronica slips passed the front table.

Courtney has never been her friend, which Veronica is grateful for. Veronica responds in a glare before looking away.

The bar her dad owns is cozy, lanterns light up the place at night which makes the place feel warm. Plus, the size is on the smaller side, which Veronica is grateful for seeing as she has to clean the floors every day. The place only bears two windows in the front, making it feel somewhat claustrophobic. Veronica doesn't mind.

Veronica gives a half-hearted wave to her dad as she passes him cleaning a table. He waves back before returning to washing the small circular surface.

Veronica pushes open the door and advances out into the crisp evening air. She walks down the wide, cobblestone street all the way down to Martha's market. Her friend has owned the market since her mother gave it to her when she was sixteen, just before she died of the plague.

 

 

By the time she gets there, the sky is already well on its journey into night time.

Pushing open the large wooden door, Veronica strides in and rests her elbows on the front counter. The market is even smaller than her father's bar. But it feels more open as it has windows on every side.

"Martha!" Veronica calls, glancing around the small room.

A breathy "Coming!" Is Veronica's reply. The door behind the counter slams open and Martha stumbles in, carrying an absurd amount of crates filled high with apples.

"Whoa, here let me help you." Veronica offers, rounding the counter and taking the top three crates.

"Thanks, Veronica. We just got a new shipment of fruits a half an hour ago. I've been running back and fourth since this morning." Martha huffs as she places the apples on the counter.

Veronica mimics her actions and places the other three crates beside the rest.

"So, what brings you here Ronnie? Has a cute girl or guy asked you out?" Martha grins as she leans on the counter and rests her chin in her hand.

"No one will even come close to me." Veronica grumbles. Martha's face falls and she looks away sadly. Silence falls between the two for a moment.

"You need to get out of here, Veronica." Martha speaks up, shaking her head grimly.

That catches Veronica by surprise.

"W-what are you talking about, Martha?" Veronica stutters.

"No one here is going to talk to you again except me and your dad. They are all closed-minded. You live in a cellar, Ronnie. A cellar. You have to get out of here, and soon. This place is going to suck the life out of your eyes." Martha insists.

"I don't have a single coin of silver, let alone the gold I need to book a boat ticket out of here. Trust me, I would give anything to blow this town." Veronica replies, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Martha nods in agreement, looking away in deep thought.

"Oh! I know! Just become a stowaway." Martha's eyes light up.

Veronica's eyes widen.

"Just? If I get caught they will have my head. No way that's going to work out for me. You know I'm not sneaky." Veronica waves her off.

"My friend Betty did the same thing and she is fine. Now she is far away from here and happy. You need a new life, Veronica. You can hitch a ride on the ship that brought me all this fruit today. It's a small crew and you can eat apples when you're hungry, it's perfect!" Martha exclaims excitedly.

"What will I even do when I get to this mystery place? Plus I'll miss you. And again, I don't know about your friend Betty, but I am very clumsy. You now that." Veronica protests, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"You can write. Besides, I like it here. It's cozy. You, on the other hand, hate it here."

Veronica bites her lip and looks away.

"Look, it's either stay here and be miserable or start a new life somewhere better. You can get a job and meet someone and live happily ever after." Martha continues, looking off into space dreamily.

"You are a sucker for happy endings aren't you?"

"You got me there. So, you'll do it?"

"I don't know, Martha. It just seems too dangerous." Veronica declines.

"Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"My heartbeat, my bed, my diary, my clothes, my dignity, shall I go on?"

"Okay, I get the point. Just think about it? Seriously."

"I'll think about it. Hey, wanna come over to my dad's bar? There is going to be a wicked darts tournament tonight and I think we will rule." Veronica asks perking up.

"Will there be free food?"

"Of course." Veronica replies with a grin.

"I guess I could leave the market for a little while." Martha agrees with a grin. The girls run out of the shop arm-and-arm, giggling.

 

 

The girls walk into the bar with a smile on their faces, only for them to both turn into a frown when they see who's there.

Veronica's mom.

"Ah, well, look what the cat dragged in." Her mother mocks, hips cocked. Her dad sends a look of sympathy towards Veronica from his place behind her mother.

"Mom? What- what are you doing here?" Veronica stutters, her heartbeat in her throat.

"What? You didn't think I would figure out eventually that you were living at the bar. When I said to get out of this family until you were better, Veronica, I meant out. Which means you have nothing to do with this family. Which means not coming to the bar, at all. Or talking to your dad for that matter."

It's only then that Veronica notices Courtney looming beside her, smirking.

"You told her, didn't you?" Veronica chokes out as tears threaten to leave her eyes.

"I just want the best for you, Veronica." Courtney mocks, a sneer sneaking up onto her lips.

"Dad, are you actually going to let her do this to me?" Veronica asks as the hot tears stream down her cold cheeks.

He doesn't respond, just looks at her with pity. Veronica scoffs in response.

Turning on her heel, Veronica storms out of the bar, with Martha in tow.

'You- you were right, Martha. I have to get out of here." Veronica stutters, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, here is what you need to do. Get on the ship with red-and-white coloring. It should be to the right of the boat shop. Sneak passed the guards and hide in the cellar. You can find food while you're in there. They have a lot of extra, I know I was in there." Martha instructs as the two walk down the dimly lit road.

"Okay. Well, I guess this is...goodbye, for now, then." Veronica murmurs, suddenly stopping in her tracks and looking at Martha.

"I guess so."

Martha surges forward and hugs Veronica's waist.

Returning the embrace, Veronica let's burning hot tears streak down her face once more.

"Okay, you should get going, Veronica. You have to get there by ten, that's when they set sail." Martha chokes out, freeing herself from Veronica's arms.

"Okay, wish me luck." Veronica sniffles, a sad smile on her lips.

"Good luck."

With that, Veronica carries on in front of her, leaving Martha behind.

 

 

It takes Veronica an hour to get to the harbor. It would have been a shorter trip if she didn't have to avoid creepy, drunken men on several different occasions.

Veronica quickly and quietly steps over the rusty metal chain that separates public docking and private docking. No one is allowed passed it besides the crew members of the ships and authorized businesses.

Taking a shaky breath in, Veronica sneaks closer and closer to the ships. The scent of the sea getting stronger with each step. The cool night air hitting Veronica causes her to shiver, as she is only wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse, torn red shorts, and her old black boots.

The voices of crew members echoed to Veronica's ears. This made it feel all very real to Veronica all of the sudden. What is she doing? She could get caught. It isn't too late to turn back.

But Veronica's legs involuntarily move forward nonetheless. There's nothing for her here.

A scattering behind her makes Veronica jump.

"Gah!" She spins around to face-

A cat.

Chuckling, Veronica gives a little wave to the cat as she turns back around to continue her venture.

Veronica, now very close to the ships, ducks behind some stacked crates, she peers over the top of them. Crew members from several different ships were walking around the port with lanterns. Probably looking for trespassers

_Like me._

The night is as dark as ever which is making it difficult for Veronica to see.

 _Which makes this task ten times harde_ r.

 _Okay, so did Martha say a red-and-_ _white ship or a black-and-red one?_

_Definitely red-and-black._

Scanning the harbor, Veronica spots a massive black-and-red ship a few boats down, right to the boat shop. Veronica thought it weird that the ship is huge when Martha said it has a small crew. Lots of apples, Veronica guesses.

Glancing down at her watch, Veronica reads the softly ticking object. It reads "9:37".

She better get moving.

Quietly jogging down to it, Veronica ducks behind some huge pile of rope directly to the right of the ship.There were two crew members currently guarding the ramp. Veronica needs to distract them if she's gonna be able to get on the ship undetected.

Veronica bites her lip and looks around for something she could use.

Veronica spots just a few feet away, the huge anchor to the ship, wrapped around a metal stand.

_That could be useful._

She could lift it and throw it into the water, causing the ship to jerk. Causing the guards to become alarmed. Then, she could run behind the piled high stack of crates to the left of her, and when they are distracted, she could run onto the boat.

Nodding to herself, Veronica quietly steps over to the anchor that is wrapped around the metal peg.

_Okay, here we go._

Gripping the massive anchor as much as she could, Veronica attempts to lift the massive metal weight.

It doesn't even budge.

_Yep, I definitely underestimated the weight of that._

_Okay then, Plan B..._

_Cut the rope._

Glancing around for something sharp, Veronica's eyes spot a glint of something shiny floating in the water below. 

While holding onto the anchor for support, Veronica leans down and grabs the object out of the water.

_It's an oyster-shucking knife._

_Well, that's convenient._

Grinning to herself, Veronica pulls herself back up onto the solid ground.

_Who's bright idea was it to use a rope as the line to the anchor?_

_Idiots._

Grabbing a piece of the rope, Veronica began to saw at the material.

It took a good six minutes of straight sawing, but Veronica finally made it to a thin lining.

Snapping away the last few stands, she tosses the rope into the water.

Jumping up from her kneeling position, Veronica quickly and quietly ran to the pile of crates.

Veronica grumbles complaints as she rubs her sore arm. 

Peeking around the side, she sees and hears the two male guards becoming wary.

"Why is the ship swaying like that?"

"The waves, stupid."

"No, it's swaying harder than before. Look!"

The man peers over his shoulder before replying.

"Yeah, maybe. We should probably check the anchor."

Watching as the two round the corner and notice the cut rope, Veronica waits for her chance.

"Shit! The rope snapped. We are in deep shit man!"

"It was your idea to use a rope, dick!"

_Ah, so he's the idiot who came up with that._

A woman covered head-to-toe in green comes down the ship ramp and runs over to the two guys.

"What are you baboons shouting about!' The woman shrieks.

"Uh, the rope snapped ma'am"

"The rope SNAPPED? You idiots! Go swim after it!"

_This is my chance._

Veronica ran towards the ship ramp as quietly as she could. She halts before stepping onto it, careful not to make too much noise.

She proceeds quietly up the ramp, jumping slightly when she hears a big splash in the water. Veronica stifles a laugh. The green lady probably pushed the two idiots.

Veronica makes it up the ramp and quietly walk down to the bow of the ship.

Martha said to stay in the cellar.

Veronica searches around the floor for a trap door or something similar.

She distantly hears the crew's voices getting closer. Veronica starts to panic and searches the floor at a more rapid speed.

Veronica spots a handle and bends over and yanks it open. Carefully climbing down the creaky ladder, Veronica closes the door behind her.

It's dark as hell, darker than the night sky, hindering Veronica practically blind. As her eyes start to adjust to the lighting, she spots a bigger size crate. Sighing, Veronica makes her way over and crams herself into it and pulls the lid over her head.

Distantly, she hears yelling from the deck.

"We re-tied the anchor ma'am."

"It won't last! Now we have to get a chain from our welder, which means we have to stay here a couple hours longer!" The same woman as before screams.

"Sorry." The boys mumble in unison.

Veronica lets out a small laugh, leaning her head awkwardly against the side of the crate, she pulls her diary out of her pocket. Veronica clutches it as she drifted off into sleep.

 

 

Veronica awakes to a loud bang, causing her to sit up and hit her head. Veronica groans and rubs her head to soothe the pain.

_What was that?_

Wait, where is she?

_Oh yeah. I became a stowaway._

Panic rose in her chest. She probably should have slept on it before literally jumping on a ship and abandoning her entire life.

Carefully, Veronica opens the crate and peaks out, the room is as empty as it was when she first got in here. The room does appear brighter than last night.

Opening the rest of the crate, Veronica stands and stretches. Her neck hurts like all hell, as does her back.

She looks around the cellar, no apples. Just an abundance of alcohol and chests. The food must be somewhere else on the ship.

Veronica groans. How the hell is she supposed to eat? She really should have thought this through.

_Don't panic._

Making her way to the ladder, Veronica quietly steps up the steps. Slowly, she pushes open the trapdoor a crack.

The sun is already risen, which means the crew is probably up. Sighing, Veronica starts to make her way down the ladder, but suddenly, the door is swung open all the way, causing Veronica freeze.

_Panic!_

"Hey, who's this girl?"

It's the two guys who were guarding the boat last night.

"I don't know why not ask her, Ram."

"Well, who the fuck are you?"

Veronica's heart thumps in her chest so hard she thinks it might burst.

"Um, Veronica Sawyer. I'm, uh, an alcohol..inspector?"

"Oh, okay." Ram seems to shrug it off.

"What are you two dip shits looking at?" Another girl joins their side. It's the lady from before. She's wearing the same exact green outfit as last night. A dark green, knee-high dress with a black vest and green flats. The woman is short, with dark hair that is tied into a French braid.

"Holy shit. We got ourselves a stowaway" A smirk slips onto the girl's face and causes, even more, fear to rise up in Veronica's throat.

"But she said she was a beer inspector, Kurt." Ram mumbles

"You're such an idiot, Ram." Kurt scolds.

Kurt bends down and yanks Veronica up by the collar of her blouse. Veronica winces at the pain.

She is in deep shit.

It's only when she's on the deck, in the clear light of day, that Veronica sees it.

Black sails.

She's on a fucking pirate ship.

She is so fucked.

Beyond fucked, she's-

She's dead.

A dead girl walking.

Or not walking because she is currently being held in place.

Veronica tries to wiggle out of Kurt's hold but his hand is gripping on her collar, hard.

"Stop squirming, skank!" Kurt yells. Veronica gulps and stops moving. But she doesn't stop gripping Kurt's wrist.

A girl in a yellow striped shirt and white shorts comes up to them. This one is short too, her blonde curls bounce as she walks.

"Heather, what is going on?" The yellow girl says to the green one. Seemingly ignoring Veronica's existence entirely.

_Is this pirate crew color-coded or something?_

"We got ourselves a trespasser here, Heather."

_So, they're both Heathers?_

"I should go get the captain, Heather." The yellow Heather says, sparing me a quick glance.

"No! She'll tear us apart for letting this bitch get on board. Plus, she will just have her walk the plank anyways, which is what we are about to do. So, no use in waking her up. I'm second in command, it's what I do." The green Heather explains resting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Heather..I think we-

"I swear to god Heather. If you tell I will not talk to you for a week! She doesn't need to see this okay?"

The yellow girl ducks her head and nods.

The green one sighs and rubs her forehead in frustration.

"Look, Heather, I'm sorry for yelling at you all right? Just please, don't tell. I'm already in deep shit for letting these two idiots handle getting an anchor line. After this is done we can play a game of cards or something, okay?"

The yellow girl nods in reply again before going to sit by the edge of the ship.

"All right! It's time to send this loser overboard!" Ram howls.

 

**Present Time**

 

 It's better to jump than to get shot and fall, Veronica decides. She raises her leg to step over the edge.

She is about to let her weight go over the side when a yell rings through the ship causing Veronica to snap foot back.

"What the fuck do you think you fucking idiots are fucking doing?!" A hard voice screams.

"Uhh, Heather Duke told us to!" Kurt and Ram defend themselves in unison.

_Heather Duke. That must be the green one._

"Heather, let me explain." Duke starts.

_THREE Heathers?_

"I was just..making this stowaway walk the plank." Heather Duke continues, her voice quieter than Veronica has ever heard from her.

"That's funny cause I don't remember telling you to do a damn thing with her. I also don't remember you telling me she even existed! That's insubordination by omission you know!"

"Well, I just figured.."

"You don't figure. You don't think. You don't fucking breathe without me telling you to, get it? Mac, you're the new second in command. Clearly, Duke needs to be knocked down a peg."

"Um, okay. Sure thing, Heather." The yellow Heather from before responds in a quiet voice.

_Is 'Mac' yellow Heather's last name? Or is it just a random nickname? It's hard to tell._

"Mac can't do-

"Shut up, Heather! Did I tell you to fucking speak?"

"Sorry, Heather." Duke mumbles.

Veronica hears large footsteps coming closer. She wants to peek over her shoulder and look but fear gets the better of her.

"Move, imbeciles."

Veronica hears Kurt and Ram receive a shove.

Veronica can feel eyes on her.

"Well, turn around. I can't talk to your goddamn back."

Veronica slowly and carefully turns around. Gulping, Veronica looks up to fall into the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

The girl before her has golden blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. Her outfit consisted of a bright red button-up, tucked into a gray plaid skirt with a red scrunchy holding some of her hair back. She has some sort of belt around her waist, which is holding a short-range gun on one side and a sword on the other.

_She's **hot.**_

_Did I just silently compliment the pirate captain who is probably about to have me slaughtered?_

The red Heather signaled with a finger for Veronica to come closer. Despite her stomach being in tangles from nervousness, she inches forward.

Soon Veronica stands only a couple inches away from Heather.

"Who are you?" Heather asks sternly crossing her arms.

"Uh, Veronica- Veronica Sawyer."

"Well, Veronica, you must have a lot of balls coming onto my ship."

"Uh, I don't really know who...you are.." Veronica trails off.

"Seriously?" Heather scoffs.

Veronica just nods. Her heart picking up in her chest.

"Well, for fuck's sake have you been living under a rock?"

Veronica winces.

"Well, under a bar."

Veronica didn't realize how close they were until she felt Heather's breath tickle her lips when she chuckled.

"Huh. Well, your outfit looks like complete shit but you have good potential. And your face is pretty- pretty okay, I mean."

Veronica blushes at the compliment and instinctively looks away. Only to have a hand on her chin drag her back to face in front of her.

Heather's eyes look like they can peer into souls.

Veronica's heart is going a mile a minute. 

Heather's hand snakes around and grabs Veronica by the back of her neck. This makes Veronica breath catch in her throat. She thinks Heather notices. The red girl smirks before dragging Veronica off the plank.

Veronica stumbles a little, coming off of the raised surface.

Heather let go of her but the touch still burns on the back of Veronica's neck. She misses the feeling.

All three Heathers stood in front of her now, emotions unreadable.

"Well, what do we do with her, Heather?" Kurt asks from somewhere behind Veronica.

"It's Captain Chandler to you. Set her loose." Chandler orders.

Heather Chandler, it has a nice ring to it, Veronica decides.

"Uh.."

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast, Kurt? We are armed, she isn't. What the fuck is she going to do? Spit at you?" Chandler scolds.

Veronica likes that idea.

Kurt doesn't protest any further as he unties the rope bounding her wrists.

Immediately, Veronica brings her wrists close to her body to rub the red marks.

Suddenly, a hand grabs her wrists and flips them over.

Chandler examines the red marks.

"Jesus, Kurt, how tight did you tie the rope? How am I gonna make her presentable when it looks like I dipped her wrists in red fucking wine and left them there to soak for hours! They are **that** fucking red." Chandler scolds letting Veronica's hands drop to her sides.

Veronica watches as the two began to lightly bicker, blushing at Heather's slight concern for her wrists.

Clearing her throat, Veronica draws Heather's attention.

"I don't get it. If you're this great pirate captain, why are you letting me go?" Veronica asks meekly.

Heather scoffs.

"Honey, have you even been paying attention? I'm not letting you go."

"Then...what are you doing?" Veronica questions nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are my newest crew member." Heather says with a growing smirk.

"What?! You are going to let this nobody-scavenger be a member of the top pirate crew in-"

"Shut up, Heather!"

"Sorry, Heather." Heather Duke mutters, sending Veronica a glare before storming off.

"That whiny bitch that just ran off, yeah that's Heather Duke. She's a pain in everyone's ass." The red Heather explains checking her nails.

"I dunno, she's kind of nice to me.." Mac murmurs under her breath. It's so quiet Veronica doesn't think Chandler hears until she responds.

"That's cause she wants you to like her Heather, it's obvious, she has the hots for you. She just covers it up in bitterness. The rest of us have to deal with her nagging ass."

"She threw my diary in the ocean." Veronica grumbles, chiming in.

"Not surprised," Chandler replies turning her attention back to Veronica.

"This yellow one here is Heather McNamara. We just call her Mac." Chandler continues.

"Hi." Mac steps forward and shakes Veronica's hand. Veronica returns the gesture and smiles.

"Well, Ronnie, let's get you out of those clothes," Chandler says with a wink, as Mac takes her place back at her side.

Veronica's face flushes.

_Ronnie? She's already using my nickname._

"Mac, go find me an outfit for Veronica here. Anything but orange. It's the most disgusting color ever. Maybe blue." Heather orders and the girl scurries off.

Veronica audibly gulps and Heather smiles.

"Don't worry, honey. We are gonna make you one beautiful pirate"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe stick me a comment saying if you're interested in this or not? 
> 
>  
> 
> SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "Gah! Martha? What are you doing here?!"
> 
> "I've come to save you! I brought sparkling cider."


	2. A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ronnie finds herself not wanting be be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE YOU GAVE LAST CHAPTER. LIKE SERIOUSLY I CRIED. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO COMMENTED OR LEFT KUDOS, I LOVE YOU. Seriously you guys are what make me want to write and it means the world to me. Also shout out to the amazing person on tumblr who drew fanart for this! You can check out their tumblr @bambocomicx !
> 
> Thank you :'D. 
> 
> Side note: I totally didn't edit this chapter to the extent of the last one, but it is edited. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I missed.
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter! :)

_Heather Chandler is very serious when it comes to looks. She made me throw out my boots because they were 'gross' and replaced them with almost identical ones that were just shinier? Also, turns out, she finds it necessary that you get changed in front of her. Probably just to watch me squirm or something._

_If I had my diary ,I'd be writing all this down ,but fucking Duke had to throw it in the ocean. But I'm gonna let that go cause if I wanna survive on this ship I can't make enemies form the get-go. I need to-_

A pair of fingers snap in front of Veronica's eyes, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Ronnie, can you not wander off into la-la land for more than two seconds?" Chandler scolds, still running the brush through Veronica's hair. 

"Yeah- yeah, sorry." Veronica mumbles, heat climbing up her neck and resting on her cheeks.

_Stupid blushing._

Heather is much more gentle when brushing hair than Veronica had first expected. Every time Veronica had let out an 'ow' Heather had rolled her eyes, but seemed to have had gotten gentler.

"You're such a pillowcase." Chandler murmurs, putting the brush down, spinning Veronica and lifting up her chin.

Heather lifts up a tube of lipstick.

Veronica's heart picks up in her chest. Heather ran a thumb across Veronica's bottom lip before she began to apply the lipstick.

Veronica dares to look up at Heather, both of Chandler's grey eyes were completely focused on Veronica's lips. Veronica's never seen such focus in her entire life.

Chandler finishes and starts to move her head back a little, but she stops and locks eyes with Veronica.

Veronica thinks she must be dreaming because she swears she sees Heather's breath catch in her throat. Chandler's thumb rubs the corner of her mouth lightly and Veronica's sure her lips are quivering under the touch.

Veronica darts her eyes to Chandler's lips and then back up to her eyes.

_Did I actually just do that?!_

Veronica gulps but keeps eye contact. It's only been a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity to Veronica.

And she's sure she has never wanted to kiss anyone more in her entire life than she does right now.

The sudden and loud clearing of a throat makes them both snap their heads away from each other. Chandler quickly jumps away from Veronica as if she had the plague.

"Uh, sorry, I just got the belt you wanted, Heather" Mac says awkwardly, eyes darting between the two.

Veronica wonders how long she's been there. She had been in such a trance that she hadn't noticed Mac come in.

The yellow Heather strides over and gives the black material to Chandler.

Chandler examines it for a moment and then steps back over to Veronica. She takes the leather loop and puts it over Veronica's head until it meets her waist, then tightens it.

The red girl steps back and crosses her arms. She eyes Veronica up and down before a proud smile comes onto her face.

"Well, Ronnie, you are officially a Heathers crew member, and a beautiful one at that." Chandler says with a smirk.

Veronica pretends her heart doesn't flutter. Chandler spins her around so she can look in the mirror, Veronica glances herself up and down before a grin appears on her face.

_Holy shit. I'm beautiful. I'm hot._

_And officially color-coded._

Thankfully, Veronica likes the color blue, if she didn't it would be a problem seeing as she is covered head-to-toe in it. Spare her shoes, blouse, and belt.

"I'm officially a part of the rainbow squad." Veronica murmurs in somewhat disbelief. Chandler seems to ignore the comment whereas Mac giggles.

The door to the captain's chambers bursts open and Duke storms in after. The green Heather strides over to Veronica and cocks her hips. Duke glances her up and down before crossing her arms tightly.

"She could stand to loose a few pounds." Duke remarks with full venom in her voice, it makes Veronica flinch slightly.

"Don't listen to her, Veronica, she is still bitter that she isn't second in command anymore." Chandler bites.

_Did she just...defend me?_

"Oh, that reminds me, Veronica, you're the new third in command." Chandler adds with a smirk.

Veronica's jaw dropped.

_She can't be serious._

"But- I don't know how any of this works- I've never even been on a ship before."

"So? We'll teach you."

_She's serious._

_Dear imaginary diary, remind me to never underestimate Heather Chandler's pettiness. Because she is so irrated at Duke and so eager to piss her off, she can't see she put the newbie in a position of power._

"Heather, you've gotta be fucking kidding me, there is no such thing as third in command!" Duke shouts, furious, with her hands balled at her sides.

"Well, there is now." Chandler argues, resting her hands on her hips.

"Duke's right, I can't do this." Veronica protests quietly, trying to reason with her.

"Veronica, why are you pulling on my dick? You're third in command whether you like it or not, get over it."

"But what do I even do?" 

"Boss people around and look pretty." Chandler says with a smile, pinching Veronica's cheek.

"Isn't that what you already do?" Veronica asks teasingly.

"Trust me, sweetie, there's enough imbeciles to go around here that need bossing. You've been doing this two seconds and you're better at it than Ram." 

Veronica grins.

"Yeah, Veronica, it'll be so much fun." Mac squeals with a smile. Duke rolls her eyes.

"Where does that leave me then? Fourth in command?" Duke asks, fuming.

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? There isn't such thing as fourth in command." Chandler retorts, challenge in her eyes.

If Veronica has ever seen anyone internally scream, Duke was doing it right about now. Veronica actually kind of feels sorry for the girl.

"Come on, Veronica, I'll show you around." Mac speaks up heading towards the door. Veronica follows quickly, eager to get out of that tense situation.

 

 

The tour doesn't take as long as Veronica had expected it to. Occasionally, Mac would get sidetracked but she would always get back to the point. 

"All right, well, it's getting kind of late so I should start my turn for the night shift." Mac concludes, stopping in the middle of the front deck. Veronica looks up and examines the sky, stars were starting to peak out.

"Night shift?" Veronica questions, taking her eyes off the sky.

"Well, someone has to make sure we don't get attacked when the rest of us are asleep." Mac says with a laugh.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Veronica nods along.

"Don't worry, Veronica, you'll get the hang of this, everyone does." Mac reassures.

Veronica isn't so sure.

"Okay, who's turn is it for the night shift? Ram and I did it last night." Kurt jumps in, suddenly appearing by Veronica's side.

"It's my turn, I think." Mac murmurs.

Veronica notices how Mac scoots closer to her side. Maybe she isn't the only one who isn't Kurt and Ram's biggest fan.

"No, it's not; you did it the night before us. So, it's Duke's turn." Ram chimes in.

"I guess you're right..." Mac trails off.

Veronica hears Duke groan from somewhere behind them.

"You guys only want me to do it because I refused to have sex with you."

"Don't make us get the captain, Duke, she'll be even more pissed at you than she already is." Kurt threatens.

Duke is about to open her mouth when Veronica cuts in.

"No way it's her turn, she was with you guys last night, I saw you" Veronica squints at them, crossing her arms.

"Really? I don't remember that. Do you Ram?" Kurt asks shifting his gaze to Ram.

Kurt rams his elbow into Ram's side.

"Uh...nope." Ram agrees.

_Dicks._

"I'll do it." Veronica declares.

Veronica feels a tight grip on her forearm spin her around.

"I don't need your help." Duke warns, not loosening her death grip on Veronica's forearm.

"Oh, come on, Duke, Ronnie is trying to be nice." Mac chimes in, poking Duke's side. Duke tears her eyes off Veronica and glances at Mac, who proceeds to make puppy eyes.

"Fine, but I still don't need your help, and I still don't like you." Duke lets go of Veronica's arm and walks off with Mac in tow. She sends Veronica a glare over her shoulder

"You are gonna need this." Kurt urges, shoving a sword in Veronica's hand. The boys laugh as they stumble off, leaving Veronica alone.

Veronica grumbles and eyes the sword in her hand. She's never even used one before. But she's sure she could make it work?

_Why do I do this to myself?_

Veronica walks to the side of the ship and sits down. The sun has half disappeared on the horizon. Crew member were still out and about, but they were few and far between. Most had already preceded to their chambers and bunks.

_What do you even do as a pirate?_

_Well, steal things, I guess._

_Oh fuck, I'm clumsy, what if I fall on my sword or something?_

 

 

 

Veronica glances down at her watch.

_3:21AM._

_This is bullshit._

_Would it be so bad if I just sleep?_

_Maybe for only a couple minutes?_

_Yeah, that sounds good._

Veronica's eyes start to droop-

_**BAM** _

Veronica jumps up, heart in her throat, sword pointed out in front of her.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Every part of Veronica wants to go and get one of the Heathers to check out it for her, but she also doesn't wanna look like a complete idiot when it turns out to be a bird or a somewhat large fish.

Gulping, Veronica slowly inches forward, peering over the side of the wooden wall. The only sound that met Veronica's ears was the sound of the gentle waves of the ocean hitting up against the dark wood. Veronica scans the front deck for any sign of an intruder.

Nothing.

_Okay, we are all good._

_Nothing to worry about._

Letting her guard down, Veronica dropped the sword to her sides. She slowly turns back around-

"Veronica!"

"Gah! Martha? What are you doing here?!" Veronica screeches, heart hammering in her chest.

"I've come to rescue you! I brought sparkling cider."

Veronica's mouth hung agape, still trying to process what is happening, with her sword still drawn in front of her.

_Man, this ship needs better security._

_Wait, I'm supposed to be the security tonight._

Martha lunges forward and clings to Veronica's waist. Veronica returns the embrace awkaradly, still holding the sword, before pushing back a little.

"H-how'd you get here?" Veronica stutters out.

"I climbed over the edge. Turns out you get a lot of upper body strength carrying crates on a daily basis." Martha lets out a small laugh.

"I meant like- how did you get to this boat?"

"Oh! Well, I was off getting the morning shipment of milk, and I heard some people talking about a girl sneaking onto a red-and-black ship. I asked them about it and they said they saw it happen but they didn't really think anything about it, they just thought it was weird. I ask what the girl looked like and out came a perfect description of you. I try not to panic and I do a little research and turns out the ship was actually undocumented. Then **bam**! It hit me. You got on pirate ship. I panic. I use all my savings to rent a boat to come out and save you! Tracking the ship wasn't that hard and you guys aren't that far off mainland yet." Martha finishes with a huff.

Veronica runs her neck nervously and forces a smile onto her lips.

It's not that she isn't glad to see Martha, because she is, she really is, but Veronica doesn't wanna go. Which is weird, because what is there to stay for? Then her mind wanders to a particular red-colored girl.

"All your savings?" Veronica squeaks, failing at sounding normal.

"Yep! Now come on, are you hurt? We have to get going we're losing daylight here." Martha rushes, grabbing onto Veronica's wrist and dragging her to the side of the boat.

Veronica mumbles quiet protests, but none seem to reach the ears of Martha.

"Okay, so, grab onto this rope and-"

"I don't wanna go." Veronica says more loudly, but still quickly. Veronica gently yanks her hand away. Martha looks taken back for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Veronica trails off with a sigh.

"I like it here." She finishes crossing her arms over her waist and avoiding eye contact.

"You like it...being a prisoner on a pirate ship?" Martha asks adjusting her glasses, looking dumbfounded, "You aren't making any seance here, Ronnie."

"Oh, I'm not a prisoner, they kind of...recruited me? For some reason?" Veronica tries.

"But they aren't letting you leave."

"That's a good point, but I don't want to leave anyway." 

"Ronnie, you could change your mind, I don't think you're thinking this through."

"I am, I swear, I like it here. It's better than in town; nobody cares if you like boys or girls or whoever. They just care about keeping their reputation up, and I think I'm making friends- with a couple of them at least. Maybe two. Oh, and there are three Heathers on this ship, must have been a popular name. And one of them is smoking hot." Veronica begins to grin but when she sees Martha's drooping lips she wipes her smile off her face.

"Martha...I'm really sorry. I didn't know you would spend all your savings on me. But you really have to motor, Martha, they'll kill you."

"What's stopping them from killing you?" 

"I don't know. But the captain made me third-in-command, so it has to be something."

Veronica bites her lip before continuing.

"How mad are you?" 

"Pfft. Me? Mad? No. I'm happy for you, Ronnie." Martha gave a small, but sad smile. It made Veronica's heart break a little.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay. It's just- you have to know I'll miss you. And they always go back to the port to get stuff, so I'll try and see you then, okay?" Veronica offers with a sad smile.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good. Well, I better be off then." Martha waves quickly before grabbing the rope and swinging a leg over the edge of the boat. Martha hesitates.

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Martha says giving one final look before shimming her way down the length of the rope.

Veronica feels her eyes start to tear up, out of guilt or just general sadness she doesn't really know.

She hears the light sound of Martha paddling away in her small boat.

A couple minutes pass and Veronica still feels the heaviness in the air and it's almost suffocating.

Veronica can only hope she gets to see her soon.

"Ronnie? What the fuck is wrong with your face?"

Chandler is suddenly at her side. Veronica jumps slightly and attempts to wipe off her eyes casually.

"What do you mean?" Veronica questions, crossing her arms and looking away.

She feels fingers drag her chin to face to her right. Chandler is eyeing her suspiciously.

She's even prettier in the moonlight.

_Who am I kidding? She's beautiful anywhere and everywhere._

"I mean you don't look like you usually do. You just look...sad. And it isn't a good look for you, that's for fucking sure."

"I'm just tired." Veronica tries to sound believable.

"And you're a fucking bad liar too. But I'll let it go...for now."

Veronica sighs and turns her attention back to the ocean.

"What are you doing on night shift? Do you even know how to use a sword?" Chandler squints and raises an eyebrow. 

"Nope, but I want Duke to like me and they were gonna make her do it so."

"Such a martyr. You know you are third-in-command, you could've just made Kurt and Ram do it again." Chandler teases.

"Oh, yeah...I guess I forgot already." Veronica murmurs, rubbing the back of her neck.

Chandler snorts.

"Yeah, you are really fucking bad at this. I just wanted to piss off Duke anyway. You, Veronica Sawyer, are officially demoted."

"Thanks God." Veronica laughs, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on, Ronnie, nobody is going to invade tonight. And if they did there was no goddamn way you were gonna be able to fight them off." Chandler chuckles, leading the way.

She leads Veronica to the captains chambers, where Veronica had been getting a makeover just a couple hours ago. Chandler sits down at a small table to the side of the room. Veronica awkwardly stands, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Veronica, you can sit."

"Oh, okay." Veronica quickly sat down across from Heather, who gave a light eye roll.

Chandler reaches down and pulls out a beer from a small, nearby crate.

"Want one?"

"Oh...I've never really had alcohol before."

Chandler raises an eyebrow.

"Veronica, you lived under a bar. Jesus, Ronnie, you've never lived have you." Chandler shakes her head before taking a drink of her own beer. Heather shoves a beer bottle in Veronica's hands.

Veronica gazes at it before setting it down, unopened. This earns a signature eye roll from Heather.

"What are you doing up?" Veronica asks after a beat of silence.

"Couldn't sleep; the thought of you on night shift gave me nightmares of my crews impending doom." Heather mocks.

"Whatever." Veronica grumbles.

"So, besides living under a bar, what has your life been like?"

"Wow, small talk, you must be bored."

"Just shut up and answer the question."

"Uh, well, I didn't always live under a bar. I used to live with my mom but I got caught kissing a girl so they threw me out. For a week, I just lived on the streets. It wasn't so bad, though, my friend Martha gave me food and I had my diary to write in. My dad eventually let me live under the bar as long as I helped clean the floors of the place, but my mom found out and kicked me out again." Veronica glances up to look at Heather.

Chandler appears to be fuming. 

"If I ever get the chance to see your mother, I will kick her ass." 

"How chivalrous, I thought you were a pirate, Heather. You must care a lot about me." Veronica teases.

"Yeah, like I give a shit about you, I just- she sounds like a cunt that's all."

Veronica smiles and plays with the bottle of beer to the left of her.

"So, you liked your diary, huh?" Chandler continues, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was my favorite thing in the world, I had it since I was fifteen. Oh, I can also forge handwriting."

Heather sits up at this.

"That's mildly interesting." She says, resting her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, I never really use it for anything, though."

"Well, you might be able to use it more now that you're a pirate."

"When doing criminal acts?" Veronica infers.

"You seem to not have a problem with crime seeing as you chose to stowaway on the most famous pirate ship in the Caribbean."

"Well, that wasn't really the plan, I was trying to get onto a fruit ship but I fucked up the directions." Veronica says, silently slapping herself again. 

_Like seriously? How did I fuck up the most simplest directions ever?_

Heather starts laughing loudly. She's grinning with full teeth and it's the most beautiful thing Veronica's ever seen.

_Control the gay._

"Do you know how to shoot a gun at least?'

Veronica shakes her head.

"Yeah, until you know how to use a sword and gun, you are staying far away from any pirate-action. I'll teach you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, go get some rest, you look like shit."

"But-"

"Now." Heather says with more force. Veronica jumps up and scurries off towards the door.

"Wait." Heather's voice orders.

Veronica stops in her tracks and spins around to face Heather.

"I forgot to give you this." Chandler strides over to Veronica and grabs the collar of her blouse.

"What is it?" Veronica asks as Hetaher pins the metal object in the middle of her collar.

"It's a brooch, it's like a metal pin you stick on your shirt. I got it off a dead guy."

"Heather." 

"I'm kidding, Veronica, god." 

Veronica only half believes her.

Veronica turns to look in the mirror. It is beautiful, silver-like metal surounds a blue gem in a pretty patern that resembled the shape of the sun.

"It's beautiful."

"Well, I wouldn't give you something gross would I? Well, have a good night, Ronnie." Chandler returns to her seat.

Veronica nods quickly before jogging up the stairs and opening the door.

Veronica walks out into the cool night air, proceeding to where the bunks were stored. 

 

 

 

Veronica wakes to the noise of people chatting and walking around. She groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes.

_What time is it?_

Veronica glances down at her watch, trying to get her eyes to focus.

_8:13AM_

Veronica huffs and gets up from her bunk, which Mac had insisted being next to hers. Slowly, she makes her way up the stairs to the deck.

Crew members were buzzing around, all seeming to be doing something important. 

Unsure of what to do, Veronica decides to walk around and look busy.

_How does one be a pirate?_

_I never really got the directions._

Veronica feels someone spin her around.

Duke.

"Oh, hey-"

"Listen up Ronica' cause I'm only gonna say this once. Just because Chandler and Mac may like you, doesn't mean I do. And the sooner our dearest captain gets done playing dress up with you, the sooner she sees you couldn't be a pirate if you're tried, the sooner she sees you lack the balls that are needed for this shit, the sooner she'll get rid of you. Until then, I am gonna make your life living hell."

"Well, I don't really appreciate your attitude. I helped you out last night and I didn't need to do that, but I did. Why can't you just try and be nice to me?"

"I'm not nice to people who make my life difficult and get me in trouble!"

"It's not my fault Chandler is angry at you, okay?"

"Yes it is! You cut the rope to the anchor, I know you did." Duke asserts angrily.

_Oh shit she's right._

 "Well...it's not my fault you were gonna throw me in the ocean without her knowing."

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't cut the rope to the anchor and sneak onto a pirate ship like an idiot." Duke bites.

Veronica opens her mouth and then shuts it.

_Well, what do you say to that?_

Duke storms off, leaving Veronica to her thoughts.

_Maybe I should have just went with Martha after all._

_Oh well, she'll warm up to me eventually..._

_Right?_

"Ronicaaa'" Kurt drags out, approaching Veronica.

_Great._

_I can't catch a break today, can I?_

"What, Kurt." Veronica asks, exasperated.

He darts his hand forward and grips her wrist before yanking it towards him.

"Ow." Veronica breaths, trying to pull her wrist back.

"I'm sorry for making your wrist so sore. I have an idea of how to make it up to you. My bunk is pretty big if you know what I mean." 

"Let go of me." Veronica demands, slight panic slipping into her voice.

"No need to be so hostile, be nice for me, huh?" He slurs getting closer to her face. His breath stinks of alcohol.

_How do I get out of this?_

"Kurt! Turn the fuck around." Chandler orders from somewhere behind Kurt. Veronica breathes a sigh of relief.

He spins around and is then kneed in the balls.

He groans and falls to his knees.

"If you touch, talk, or even look at Veronica again, I will cut them off instead of just kneeing them, got it?"

He whimpers and nods before crawling away.

"Thank you. Wait, I thought you only got up at ten, it's eight." Veronica murmurs rubbing her wrist.

Chandler doesn't look like she's gonna answer before finally speaking.

"I just wanted to come find you and give you this..."

She pulls out a black leather book and holds it out to Veronica. Veronica cautiously takes it and flips through the pages, they are all blank.

"It's a new diary, since Duke ruined your last one and all."

_She did that...for me?_

Veronica flipped to the front and there in the neatest handwriting read, 'Ronnie's Diary"

"Oh my God, Heather, this is awesome. I'm- thank you, so much. I don't know what to say." Veronica says speechless looking up to look into Heather's eyes who avoids the gaze.

_How did she even get this?_

_We are literally in the middle of the ocean._

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't make a fucking thing out of it. I just didn't want you to go insane from not writing or something." Chandler says sternly, but the corner of her lip curves up ever so slightly.

Veronica grins.

"There," Chandler starts patting Veronica's cheek lightly, "that smile is better than that frown-shit you had on last night."

With that, Heather walks off.

Veronica sighs happily.

_This is what's worth staying for._

 

 

**Martha's POV **

 

Martha walks into the bar and has a seat on the stools. She rests her chin in her hand and sighs.

_Stupid hot pirates stealing my best friend._

_I should be happy for her...but I'm not._

_I'm worried._

_I'm worried she's in over her head and the only reason she's even considering staying is because she has a crush on a girl. I-_

"Greetings and salutations." A man in a dark trench coat sits down next to her, drawing her out of thoughts.

"Hi..." Martha says awkwardly, pushing up her glasses.

"Little early to be drinking, but I'm none to judge. I heard about your friend becoming a stowaway, my condolences. I'm sure she meant the best."

"Wanted posters travel fast."

"Have any idea where she might be?"

"On a pirate ship. She likes it there too, It's her happy ever after, I guess"

_Why did I just tell him that?_

_I blurt out things when I'm nervous._

"I hope she doesn't get scurvy." The man jokes a little.

"Yeah, or change her name to Heather, there seems to be a lot of them nowadays." Martha laughs.

This draws the man's attention.

"You don't happen to know what the ship she's on looks like, do you? I haven't had the chance to get a good look at the wanted-posters, I didn't get the description."

"Yeah, red-and-black. Why?"

He turns to face her.

"She's not on any pirate ship. She's on the Heathers ship."

"The Heathers...?

"The Heathers are the most notorious pirates on the Caribbean. They ruin lives, they ruined mine, and they'll ruin your friends. They are the cruelest of them all, but I'm trying to stop them. I've been trying to gather a team who has beef with the Heathers as much as I do. So, what do you say, um, miss...?"

"Dunnstock. And I don't know...I'm not really cut out for that. And they can't be that mean if they let Veronica on their ship."

"Who's to say she isn't being held captive right now? Don't you want your friend to get the happily ever after she deserves? She can't be happy if she is six feet under the dirt. What do you say? Will you help me?"

A 'no' is on the tip of her tongue, Martha can almost feel the word forming.

But then she thinks to Veronica, getting hurt or even getting killed.

And suddenly, the word leaving Martha's mouth is,

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "You're doing it wrong!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, Heather, that I've never held a gun before and all you are doing is yelling when I'm wrong. Maybe you should just come over here and show me."
> 
> "Maybe I will." Chandler replies, walking over to Veronica.
> 
> Veronica's heart starts slamming in her throat when she feels Heather's arms wrap around her.


	3. Pirates 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is taught how to use a gun and how to sword fight.
> 
> Things get pretty gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who left comments on last chapter I love you and appreciate your existence!!! Like seriously every comment I get makes my day and motivates me. Bless you guys!!!!!!!
> 
> Shout-out to the two wonderful people who made beautiful fanart for this! Thank you both so much I legit cried. You can check out both of their tumblrs @screamingslushies and @xanthera ! :'D <3
> 
> Side note: I totally didn't edit this very extensively but it is edited. Feel free to point out any mistakes you may find! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason?? Sorry if it shows.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the long wait??? I really don't have an excuse :(
> 
> Next chapter will be out sooner!
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter! :)

Veronica watches as ocean waves lightly hit up against the side of the ship. She brings a hand up to fiddle with her brooch, lost in thought.

None of the Heathers seemed to be around. Chandler is probably off babysitting Ram and Kurt, Duke is likely off with her nose in a book somewhere, and Mac always likes hanging out where they keep the lifeboats, so that's probably where she is.

Ocean spray hits against Veronica's face causing her to gag. She is still getting used to this whole ocean thing.

Also, apparently, she should be eating at least one banana every day to avoid scurvy, which is going to be a hard pill to swallow seeing as Veronica hates bananas. But she also likes her healthy skin, so she'll have to make the banana thing work.

Veronica sighs and decides she should begin writing in her new diary. She pulls the blank book out of her blazer and grabs the pencil Mac let her have out of her boot.

Veronica runs a hand across her diary. Her old diary was complete shit in comparison to her new one. This one is tear-free, real leather, and a shiny black color. Her old one was torn and ripped and looked like complete hell, to be honest. The only downfall to her new diary was the fact that it was, well, new. Her old diary had four years of writing to its name.

_Oh well._

_A new diary for a new life._

Veronica flips to the first page and begins to write.

_Dear Diary, I'm a pirate now, so that's a thing. My moral compass probably should be telling me this is a huge mistake and that I should absolutely hate being a pirate, but it isn't. I'm too busy swooning over Heather Chandler to think anything through. If I make it out of this alive, let it be known that I was under the influence of a crush and should not be held accountable for my crimes._

A figure suddenly appears by Veronica's side, causing her to jump slightly.

Chandler.

"Hey." Veronica greets.

"Hi. I'm bored, so we are starting pirate-training now, okay?" Chandler replies, more demanding than actually asking. Heather grabs Veronica by the arm and starts dragging her to the back deck.

Veronica stumbles and nods even though Chandler obviously isn't looking for an answer.

Veronica quickly shoves her diary back in her blazer and starts hopping awkwardly on one foot so she could shove her pencil back in her shoe.

They reach the back deck and sure enough, there is a table with a gun, bullets, and gunpowder.

Veronica forces down a gulp.

Mac and Duke sit side-by-side, cross legged on a couple of crates, watching intently.

"This is gonna be good." Duke jokes, leaning back and resting her back against the wall behind her.

Veronica glances at Chandler who has her hips cocked.

"So are you going to show me how or...?" Veronica asks, confused.

"Hell no, where's the fun in that? Trial and error, honey." Chandler snorts, giving Veronica a light shove.

"But what if it blows up in my face?"

"Just try, Veronica." Chandler insists.

Veronica shuffles over to the crate hesitantly and looks down at the gun. It's a pistol of some kind, Veronica knows because her dad always kept one behind the counter of his bar.

_Can't be that hard, right?_

Veronica picks up the gun slowly, looking at Chandler who has her arms crossed, looking at her expectantly.

_Okay, so bullets first...?_

Veronica places the lead ball into the shoot-

"Wrong!" Chandler yells, making Veronica  drop the gun and jump back, startled.

Veronica whips around to face the Heathers.

Duke and Mac are snickering at the scene before them, Chandler's face still has a neutral expression on it.

"Jumpy much? Well, try again." Chandler urges.

Veronica grumbles and picks up the gun before shooting a glare at Duke and Mac, who are still giggling.

Mac mouths a 'sorry', still laughing lightly.

Duke just rolls her eyes and rests her chin in her hand.

Veronica takes out the bullet and replaces it with the black powder. She then puts the bullet back in and looks at the Heathers for approval.

Duke starts cheering dramatically.

"Good job, Ronica'. You actually did something right for once!" Duke mocks loudly.

"Shut up, Heather!" Chandler snaps.

"Sorry, Heather." Duke huffs.

"Come on, Mac, I'm bored with this already. I'll read to you or something." Duke continues, hopping off the crate.

Mac gives Veronica a thumbs-up before chasing after Duke.

"Okay, Ronnie, see that target over there I set up? I want you to try and hit the red circle while still standing from where you are now." Chandler instructs, pointing.

Veronica glances, the 'target' is two crates stacked on top of each other with a paper stuck to the middle that has a medium sized red dot drawn on it.

"Classy target." Veronica teases.

"Limited resources." Chandler shrugs.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Nodding to herself, Veronica aims the pistol at the target.

"Wrong." Heather exhales.

"What am I even doing wrong?" 

"Figure it out."

_I'm starting to think the whole reason Chandler actually kept me alive was to have someone to frustrate to no godly end._

_Okay, well, maybe just one hand instead of two?_

Veronica slowly lowers her left hand and keeps the gun solely in her right hand.

She looks over her shoulder at Chandler, who nods approvingly.

_All right, well, I guess now it's time to fire._

_Here I gooooo._

_Firing a gun._

_Christ._

Veronica puts her finger on the trigger and slowly starts to add pressure-

"You're doing it wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Heather, that I've never held a gun before and all you are doing is yelling when I'm wrong. Maybe you should just come over here and show me." Veronica finishes with a huff.

"Maybe I will." Chandler replies, walking over to Veronica.

Veronica's heart starts slamming in her throat when she feels Heather's arms wrap around her.

_They are close._

_Like, not even reasonably close- like totally unnecessarily close._

_Like close just to make me squirm- close._

_This is not okay. I am going to pass out in a very obviously gay way or something and then she is going to know and kill me, probably._

_Okay, take a breather._

_I'm being way too dramatic._

Chandler has one hand on Veronica's hip, the other guiding her right arm, her chin resting on Veronica's shoulder.

"You forgot to cock it." Chandler whispers, cocking the gun with her thumb.

"Oh..." Veronica breathes, shakily. 

"All right, try and shoot now." Heather orders softly, re-positioning her hands to wrap around Veronica's waist, still resting her head on the blue girl's shoulder

Veronica ignores her fluttering heart and aims it at the target. She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls the trigger.

_**BANG** _

Luckily, Heather is behind her to support her because Veronica definitely underestimated the kickback and is jolted back into Chandler's' chest.

"Sorry." Veronica mumbles, blinking her eyes open

Veronica peeks at the target.

_Total miss._

_Looking at it now, it probably isn't the best idea to have gun practice on a ship. What if I blast a hole in the floor and water starts coming in?_

Veronica groans and throws her head back onto Chandler's shoulder.

"I can't do it."

Chandler chuckles.

"Shut up, yes you can."

Chandler guides Veronica's right arm.

"I'm gonna sink your ship." Veronica protests further.

"Try keeping your eyes open this time you dork. Also, if you fucking sink my ship, I will crucify you. This was a lot of stolen money."

Veronica giggles lightly before firing once more, this time with her eyes open.

**_BANG_ **

"See? Not bad." Chandler praises before unwrapping herself from Veronica.

Veronica pretends she doesn't miss the embrace.

She hit kind of close to the circle, which is good, she supposes. Or at least progress?

"Okay, since flintlock guns don't work for shit, your best bet is gonna be your sword." Chandler instructs, handing a sword to Veronica.

Veronica takes the offered sword awkwardly with her left hand. The wood planks below her creek when she takes a couple steps back from Chandler.

"Swords, right, Christ. You know, I'm kind of clumsy, so maybe swords aren't the best idea for me?" Veronica suggests, clutching her sword by her side anxiously.

"Sure, you can skip the swords, if you have a death wish. Now, come on, it's not that hard. You can probably get through a fight just winging it. Most pirates are idiots anyway and you seem to have some logic to you. So go on, Sawyer, fight me." Chandler says with a smirk, drawing her sword.

Veronica chuckles before realizing that maybe Heather is being serious.

"Heather, that's insane. You have way more experience than me, it's not fair."

"When we get into a real fight with other pirates, I guarantee you they are going to have more experience than you, so you need to get used to having the disadvantage. Come on, Veronica. Time to prove you aren't a pussy anymore." Heather taunts, waving her sword around lightly.

Veronica grumbles and raises her sword.

Chandler grins.

Heather Chandler is going to be the death of me. She could probably convince me to do anything just with a smile.

_I'm weak. So weak._

Veronica sighs. Might as well get this over with.

Veronica takes a couple small steps forward until she in a swinging distance.

Veronica swings.

Chandler blocks easily.

 _She makes it look so simple_.

"You're dead"

"What?" Veronica furrows her eyebrows.

Chandler rolls her eyes and points lazily with her left hand at Veronica's chest.

Veronica looks down. Chandler has her sword pointed directly in front of Veronica's heart.

"You didn't even last ten seconds." Chandler teases, stepping back from Veronica.

Veronica runs a hand down her face.

"Try again." Chandler coaches.

_This is gonna be a long day._

 

 

 

_It's been an hour and a half and the score is a whopping:_

_Me: 0_

_Chandler: 39_

"Dead." Chandler deadpans with a bored tone.

Veronica throws her head back and groans loudly.

"Stop whining, we can be done once you win against me. You know, it may be hard to see, but this is necessary if you are going to be able to protect yourself. And if it helps, this stopped being fun for me awhile ago."

"If I win once I can have a break?"

Heather just nods.

Veronica returns to her spot and raises her sword. Chandler does the same.

Heather jumps towards Veronica, pushing her sword forward.

Veronica blocks.

Chandler swings again and Veronica blocks once more.

Chandler pushes her sword against Veronica's, in an attempt to create distance between them, But Veronica pushes back harder.

Veronica hooks her boot around Heather's ankle, and pushes her, causing Chandler to stumble and fall to the ground with a grunt.

_Oh shit, I did it!_

_It worked!_

_I am the best pirate ever!_

_Suck on that, Mom. Guess I'm good for something after all._

Veronica does a cheer and throws her arms in the air.

She decides a victory dance is in order.

Veronica jumps around excitedly in a circle.

_I can't believe I actually did it! I can have a break now!_

_I-_

Veronica's face drops when she feels her feet being swept up from under her.

Veronica's back hits the hard floor with a bang.

Veronica groans, confused.

She feels a weight on her hips and pressure on each side of her torso.

She opens her eyes to see that Chandler straddling her with a triumphant smile.

Veronica feels her heart pick up in her chest.

"Come on, Veronica, never take your eyes off your opponent. Also, you didn't even kill me, you just tripped me." Chandler mocks lightly.

Veronica whines in response.

She opens her mouth to protest but any words that were on the tip of her tongue now vanish when Veronica realizes just how close they were.

Chandler has both of her hands on either side of Veronica's head, leaning in somewhat close.

And all Veronica wants to do is lean forward a couple inches until their lips meet.

_She knows I'm too gay for this shit, right?_

_Chandler isn't moving which is weird, shouldn't she be, you know, getting off of me?_

Heather bites her lip.

Alarms start ringing in Veronica's head.

_Okay, what is happening?!_

_Is she going to kiss me?_

_Does she want me to kiss her?_

_Does she just not realize that we are in a **very** intimate position?_

_Is she just looking at me like **that** to watch me squirm?_

_I can't really tell._

Veronica takes a shaky breath in before breaking the silence.

"Uh- Heather?" Veronica coughs, heart in her ears.

Chandler's eyes snap to meet eye contact and she blinks slowly, in something like confusion.

"Fuck- yeah, what? Shit. Was I saying something? Fuck." Heather rambles, cursing. Veronica notices the blush that creeps onto Heather's cheeks.

_Oh my god._

_Is she flustered?_

It's the only time Veronica has seen Heather unsure of herself.

Chandler quickly shakes her head and sits up, snapping her hands away as if she'd been burned. 

Heather looks around before grabbing her sword and lightly pointing it at Veronica's chest.

"Dead." Chandler smirks, all uncertainty vanishing into confidence in a second. 

_Okay._

_Wait._

_Hold on._

_Did I just make Heather Chandler, demon queen of the ocean, blush?_

"Can we still take a break?" Veronica asks meekly, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Ugh, fine. But only because you are making my ears bleed with all of your complaining." The red girl explains, getting up off of Veronica.

Veronica lies there for a second, still needing time to process what the fuck just happened, before getting up.

Veronica rushes after Heather who had started to walk away.

"God, Veronica, you're like a lost puppy aren't you?" Chandler says over her shoulder to Veronica, rounding the corner to the main deck.

Chandler leans against the side of the ship.

"Shouldn't you be doing captain things?" Veronica questions, standing next to Heather as they both look out at the crew members buzzing around.

"Honey, all the captain really does is give orders and steer the ship. And kick ass of course." Chandler says coyly, giving Veronica a quick glance. Veronica smiles.

"I've been on this ship maybe two days and there really hasn't been any action. Or you steering the ship for that matter." Veronica squints.

"We are looking at robbing an establishment up North. Very rich, very annoying, and very vulnerable. They are the perfect target."

Veronica nods along.

"Look at them." Chandler continues, changing the subject.

"Who?"

Heather points ahead of them.

Veronica follows the pointed finger with her eyes and lands on a certain pair of girls.

Mac and Duke are sitting on the floor by the edge of the ship. Mac has her head rested on Duke's shoulder as she reads some book to her.

"Duke seems so gentle when she's with Mac." Veronica comments.

"Yeah, I wish they'd just shut up and get together."

"I thought you didn't like Duke?"

Heather sighs.

"I like Duke, all right? I've known her since we were fucking babies. If I didn't tolerate her existence, I would have killed her by now. And when she isn't being a bitch, she can be good company, not that I would ever tell her that, of course. She can just be power hungry, a total pillowcase, and really fucking bitchy."

"Aren't you all of those things too?" Veronica teases.

"Hey, I am not a pillowcase. I'd watch what you say, Veronica. If it wasn't for me you'd be seafood."

_Point taken._

"Duke hates me." Veronica mutters after a moment of quiet

"Yeah, so? She hates everyone. Being a bitch is her defense mechanism or whatever. She'll warm up to you."

Veronica really isn't so sure.

A loud noise draws both of their attention.

Kurt and Ram are wrestling and knocking over everything and **everyone** in their path. 

"Christ, good luck with that." Veronica mutters.

"You fuck nuts! Stop that!" Chandler roars, storming over to where the two boys were wrestling.

Veronica chuckles and takes her diary out of her blazer.

Veronica digs her pencil out of her boot before beginning to scribble down words in her diary.

_Dear Diary, me and Chandler are getting pretty gay with each other lately. Maybe I could step up my flirting game just a little? Who knows maybe this is just wishful thinking. It probably is. I don't fucking kno-_

Suddenly, Veronica's diary is ripped from her hands.

Duke.

How the fuck did she get over here so quick?!

_I seriously need to get this girl to wear a bell or something._

"Hey, give that back!" Veronica shrieks, trying to snatch back her diary.

Duke dodges and her eyes begin scanning the pages.

Veronica is panicking.

Veronica tries grabbing her diary once more, but Duke gives her a shove. 

By the time Veronica regains her balance, it is too late.

"Holy shit, you like Chandler!" Duke sneers.

Duke glances up to meet Veronica's eyes with a wicked grin.

Veronica gulps, face burning.

Thoughts of how Duke could use this information against her floods Veronica's mind.

_I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "What the fuck is going on?" Veronica asks, trying not to panic.
> 
> "Sirens."
> 
> "What the fuck is a siren?"
> 
> "A vicious mermaid who leads you into the sea to kill you."
> 
> "Why did no one tell me before that there are literal demons in the ocean?!"


	4. Sirens- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke read Veronica's diary.
> 
> Veronica is fucked.
> 
> (Featuring sirens!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This note is kind of long, sorry)
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who left comments on last chapter!!! I love them all seriously and they always make me smile. They are all so wonderful :')!! Bless you guys <3
> 
> Annd omg I'm so sorry this update took a long ass time, I'm the worst I know. I never intended for it to take this long to update, I got really busy. Sorry guys for the wait :(
> 
> Also this is kind of a long chapter (6000 words) so I'm sorry if it seems to drag on! This chapter was actually gonna be longer but I decided to cut it up into two parts! But yes I'm sorry it's long. And if it feels rushed in some parts my apologies, I was rushing lol.
> 
> If you find any mistakes please feel free to point them out to me and I'll fix them! I didn't edit this to the extent that I probably should have. I just wanted to get this update out, sorry if this whole chapter totally sucks!
> 
> IMPORTANT: There is a minor description of violence towards the end of this, it isn't graphic or anything like that but it's better to be safe than sorry! Really isn't graphic at all tho!
> 
> And finally I hope you all like this chapter even tho it's horribly and unforgivably late :'D!

_Andddd this is the karma I get for ditching Martha._

_My fate is in the hands of a small and terrifying girl who's had it out for me since day one, my odds aren't really the best, but I've gotten my way out of worse. Like walking the plank, for example, God knows how I managed that one._

_Maybe Heather will let me off easy?_

Duke straightens, keeping that wicked sneer on her face. Veronica folds her arms defensively around herself, face burning.

"So..?" Veronica mumbles, rocking back on her heels lightly.

Duke tilts her head to the side.

"We could just pretend this never happened, that wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Veronica tries, offering a nervous smile.

Duke scoffs.

"You wish. You've been a pain in my ass since I met you, and today I get my payback. I'm gonna go ahead and hold on to this diary of yours, and next time I see our dearest captain, I'll tell her _just_ how much you enjoy her company. You'll be dead for sure," Duke mocks, sauntering forwards tauntingly.

_I thought she would make me do all of her night shifts or something, not just straight up tell her!_

Veronica opens and shuts her mouth a few times.

"Nothing to say?" Duke sticks out her bottom lip before giving a malicious laugh and turning to leave.

Veronica launches her hand forward and yanks Duke back by the arm.

"Ugh, let go of me!" Duke groans, jerking her arm back.

Veronica opens her mouth to say something, but once again no words form.

Duke scowls and begins to leave again.

_Think quick!_

"I know you like Mac," Veronica calls to Heather suddenly.

The second the words leave her mouth, she knows shes made a mistake.

Duke stops in her tracks, not even six feet away from Veronica.

Veronica tenses.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

_Why did I think angering her more would be a good idea?_

Duke spins around to face Veronica.

"What did you just say?" Duke demands, walking back towards Veronica.

"Uhh, nothing! Just..." Before Veronica could muster up something to say, Duke had already drawn her sword and backed Veronica up against the edge of the ship.

_How is a girl so tiny so strong?!_

Veronica grips the railing and inches away from the sword that is now drawn against her neck. She can hear the rough ocean water below her as she leans uncomfortably over the edge to avoid the blade.

_I could just jump and take my chances swimming back to shore._

_It isn't sounding so bad in comparison to being cut up into little pieces._

"You don't know anything about me, or my friends and I'm sure as hell not scared of you and your threats-"

"Oh, I wasn't threatening you-"

"I don't really care what you were doing. You're lucky Heather and Heather like you unless I'd kill you right here, right now. Got it?" Duke growls.

"Loud and clear," Veronica squeaks.

Duke releases her death grip on Veronica's collar.

Duke takes a step back as if to walk away but stops and meets Veronica's eyes once again.

"And you know, Veronica, get crucial. Chandler has seen a lot of badass, hot pirates that drooled over her and she never spared them so much as a second glance, why would she like a loser like you?"

Veronica's panic suddenly turns to anger.

_That's it, I'm not taking this crap anymore._

_I'm dead anyway._

"God, Heather. Why can't you just be a friend!?" Veronica snaps, fists balled at her sides.

Duke seems taken back by Veronica's sudden outspokenness, but recovers quickly enough to scoff.

"Why would I be friends with someone who has made my last couple of days hell?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Heather. Would you stop holding that stupid grudge? I didn't mean to get you in trouble and I've been trying to make it up to you, but nothing I do will ever be good enough for your standards will it? It's okay, though, I'm used to the feeling, I got it enough from my mother," Veronica bites.

Duke actually flinches to Veronica's surprise.

Shaking her head, Veronica turns her attention towards the ocean, not bothering to look at Heather.

It's quiet for awhile so Veronica assumes Duke left, but the green girl speaks up again.

"I have a one-time proposition for you: you hop on a lifeboat, row yourself back to your home and never come back, and I won't give Chandler the diary. You'll be free to live your life away from here, I'll think of something to say to the others about why you suddenly disappeared. But you can never come back here. Ever."

Veronica can't really believe her ears as she turns herself to look at Duke who meets her eyes.

_Heather Duke?_

_Giving me an out?_

_Am I dreaming??_

"Why?" Is all Veronica can manage.

Duke shakes her head before responding.

"Run along, Sawyer, before I change my mind."

With that, Duke turns and leaves.

Veronica gapes, dumbfounded.

_Only God knows how I manage to get out of so many near-death situations._

_New drinking game: take a shot everytime Veronica escapes certain demise._

_Now all I have to do is leave and I'm in the clear._

Veronica frowns.

Veronica doesn't want to leave, as fucked up as it is, this boat full of criminals was starting to feel like her home.

Veronica knows this is dumb and that she should be glad to be, well, free. But she'd miss her cool pirate outfit, and the beautiful ocean, and God forbid, Chandler.

Veronica is sure this is the most hung up shes ever been over a girl, especially one she just met. She knows if she'd ever say it aloud it would sound crazy, but Veronica felt a connection with the red clad girl. She knows she is being silly, she knows Heather is straight, and she knows Duke has a point: Why would Heather ever like her?

_I guess I better get going then..._

Veronica sighs before ripping herself away from the railing and making her way towards the north end of the ship.

When she reaches the narrow staircase in the middle of the deck that leads to the lifeboats, she glances left and right, making sure no one is looking in her direction. If she is caught fleeing on a lifeboat she would be in for it.

Veronica jogs down the stairs.

The room is large, with little box-shaped holes for where the canons would go running down the length of the wall. The lifeboats are stored in the left corner of the room, where a pair of double doors led straight to the ocean. It is an awkward set-up really, most ships usually had lifeboats on the deck and didn't have a weird doorway into the ocean as an escape route, but now isn't the time to question things, Veronica decides. 

The doors stay locked, but Veronica had received a key from Chandler a day or so ago, only to be used in emergencies.

As Veronica starts to near the doors, she catches sight of a familiar blonde's head poking over the side of a lifeboat.

_Mac._

_Shit._

Veronica freezes

I need an excuse to get her out of here.

"Hey, Ronnie! What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be training?" Mac squints, but with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Uh, I'm taking a break," Veronica responds.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?"

"Um, looking for you of course."

"Why?"

"Well, to hang out, obviously."

_Nice, Sawyer, you were supposed to be making an excuse for her to leave, not for you both to stay._

Mac perks up and a smile appears on her face.

"Well, come on then!" Mac says excitedly, gesturing to Veronica for her to sit down next to her.

Veronica lets out a small, quiet sigh before smiling and making her way over.

Veronica steps over the edge of the boat and sits with her legs crossed directly across from Mac.

"So, how are you liking being a pirate?" Heather asks.

"Well, it's definitely had it's challenges and adjustments," Veronica laughs.

"You'll get the hang of it, they always do. If you get lost just copy what everyone else is doing and you'll be fine, it's what I do," Mac gives a reassuring smile.

"What if everyone jumps off a bridge, would you still copy them?"

"Probably..." Mac admits hesitantly with a frown.

Veronica chuckles in response and grips Mac's shoulders reassuringly.

"You don't have to copy what everyone else is doing, trust me, you're way better at this than me. And don't worry, I won't let you jump off a bridge."

"Thanks, Ronnie," The girl says shyly.

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Ya' know, I'm glad Heather let you stay, I have a feeling we are going to be really great friends," Mac grins.

_Shit, I already forgot that I was leaving._

Veronica's chest fills with guilt.

Veronica glances at Mac, who is no longer paying attention, all of her focus on checking her nails. Veronica's eyes wander around the lifeboat they are sitting in. It's old, really old, it has cracks on the edges and the white paint had all but shipped off.

"Mac?"

"Hm?" Mac responds, putting her hand down and looking at Veronica.

"Why do you like hanging around lifeboats so much?"

"Oh, not any lifeboat, silly, this one. It's my tiny lifeboat." Mac smiles fondly.

"Yours?" Veronica raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, not technically I guess, but I was born in this lifeboat. My family had to abort ship while my mom was in labor and out I came in the middle of the raging sea in this exact lifeboat. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's certainly something, Mac. So wait, you were born a pirate?" Veronica questions.

"Yeah, most of us were, except for Duke and a few others."

_Huh. Duke always pegged me as the type who has always been a pirate since she is definitely a natural at playing the part._

"Was Chandler's family the captains even then? That's kind of cool, if I'm being honest, as cool as being child criminals gets anyway."

"Chandler's family wasn't always the captain," Mac admits somewhat grimly?

"But yeah it's pretty cool," Mac continues quickly.

Veronica raises an eyebrow.

_Ooooookay then._

_That was a little sketchy._

_Christ, I need to focus on getting the fuck out of here before I'm stuffed and mounted on the wall by a gorgeous blonde in red._

_I guess it's partly my fault for writing down all of my inner thoughts and secrets on a ship full of actual thieves._

"Veronica, why are you acting so weird?"

Veronica snaps her head up,

"Me? Weird? No! I was just thinking you know, like people do," Veronica hurries out.

Heather gives her an unimpressed look.

Veronica rubs the back of her neck instinctively.

"It's nothing, really," Veronica Insists.

"Whatever you say," Mac says, clearly not convinced, but dropping the topic anyway.

Veronica breathes a small sigh of relief.

They fall into a short silence before Mac suddenly shoots her head up.

"Shit! I was supposed to be watching Kurt and Ram today. Heather is going to kill me!" Mac shrieks, jumping up.

_Not sure why I'm surprised Kurt and Ram have designated babysitters._

_I don't know why they keep them on this ship if they are so much trouble._

_But again, not my circus not my monkeys._

Mac swings her leg over the edge of the lifeboat and starts to scurry off.

"Mac?"

She stops and turns to look at Veronica.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to be okay? With them I mean?" Veronica asks, concern laced in her voice.

"Oh, I'll be okay. It's nothing I haven't handled before. And if I need it I can ask Duke to help me," Heather smiles fondly.

Veronica nods along.

Heather looks as if she is about to leave before looking back at Veronica again.

Mac opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally speaking up.

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I have a shot with her?" Mac murmurs sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

The corner of Veronica's lip tugs up.

"Does someone like Duke?" Veronica sings teasingly.

"No! Forget it!" Mac rushes out.

"Heather, it's okay. I won't tell anybody. And yeah, I think you have a shot," Veronica chuckles.

"Okay, thanks, Ronnie," Mac's smile returns before running up the stairs.

Veronica's smile slowly falls into a frown.

She slumps.

Veronica digs into her blazer pocket and fishes out a small chain of keys.

One key for the food-storage closet, one for the weapons closet, and one for the lifeboat.

She fiddles with the keys in her hands.

_Let's think of all the negatives of being here so it'll be easier to leave:_

_\- Some of these pirates are just...creepy._

_\- Duke is scary and hates me._

_\- I'm basically being held here against my will, I should want to leave._

_-_ _Martha isn't here_ _._

_\- I really miss eating spaghetti._

Veronica decides this is a good enough list, pushing back any stray thoughts of staying.

Veronica pulls herself up and hops over the edge of the old lifeboat.

She makes her way over to the pair of double doors.

She grabs at the lock and pushes her key in. Veronica twists at it but to no avail.

Veronica groans.

_Which key was it again?_

Veronica grabs at the next key on her chain and shoves it into the lock.

_**Click.**_

Veronica smiles victoriously, yanking off the rusty lock and dropping it onto the floor.

Veronica hesitantly unlatches the doors, slowly pushing them open.

Sure enough, there a lifeboat hung suspended by two ropes.

Veronica rests her head against the door frame, admiring the ocean.

The sky has turned an orange-y-red color and the clouds had turned a nice pink color.

_Sunset came fast._

Veronica sighs, grabbing onto one of the ropes to climb down on-

"Veronica, what the fuck are you doing?" A familiar, hard voice comes from behind her.

Veronica whips her head around.

And there stood the demon captain herself.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

_How did I not hear her come in?!_

Duke must have changed her mind and told her about the diary.

_I._

_Am._

_So._

_Fucked._

"Uh- nothing!" Veronica stammers, gripping onto the rope more tightly.

Chandler isn't impressed.

"Really? Then why are you down here about to jump on a lifeboat?" Heather says, obviously getting more and more irritated.

Chandler moves closer.

Veronica panics and hops onto the lifeboat below, stumbling as it wobbles. She stands up quickly and draws the sword that was at her waist and points it up at Chandler who is now in Veronica's former spot.

"Cute," Heather says bluntly, eyeing the sword pointed at her awkwardly.

Veronica blushes.

"Stay back, I swear to god," Veronica declares, trying to sound confident.

Heather scoffs in disbelief.

"What? You're gonna row your way across the Caribbean sea with no food?"

_Yeah, probably should have thought that one through._

"My choices are the ocean versus a pirate captain waiting to tear me apart, I think I'll take my chances."

"What's your damage, Veronica?" 

"You know what my damage is! You came here to kill me for what you read in my diary!"

"I don't have the time or patience to decipher what the fuck you are talking about right now, Veronica. Be sensible and get back on this ship," Heather demands.

Veronica furrows her eyebrows.

_Did Duke not tell her yet?_

"God, whatever Duke or Kurt and Ram did to get your panties in a bunch I can crucify them. Just, get back up here, Veronica," Chandler's tone softens to Veronica surprise.

_What am I gonna do?_

_If I go back on the ship with Heather, Duke will tell her about the diary and that will be the end of my existence, I know it._

_If I stay on this lifeboat, I might just die of starvation. If I even make it out of here which isn't very likely._

_I'm dead either way._

_It's a lose-lose situation._

"They didn't do anything, I just want to leave," Veronica says quietly, still unsure how to proceed.

Heather actually looks hurt for a second, which almost makes Veronica flinch, but her expression changes to steel again.

"Are you on your period or something?Veronica, I'm done playing this game. You aren't leaving this ship. You are being so dramatic and it's pissing me off," Heather says through gritted teeth.

Veronica knows she is pushing it and that she should just do what Heather is telling her and take her chances, but Veronica can't bring herself to comply with the thought of Heather reading her diary, it's too mortifying.

"Veronica Sawyer, if you don't haul ass up here right now I will come down there and get you."

Veronica gulps but doesn't budge.

Heather opens her mouth but seems to cut herself off and squints down at the ocean.

Veronica blinks up at her.

"What? What is it?"

Heather doesn't answer, she doesn't even look at Veronica, she just continues to study the ocean.

"Heather?" Veronica asks, starting to feel more alarmed.

Heather's eyes suddenly go wide and her head snaps up.

"Veronica, get back on this ship right now," Heather demands more urgently than before.

Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Ha-ha, nice try trying to scare me into coming up, Heather. You actually had me for a second there," Veronica says flatly, grabbing onto the rope again.

"No, Veronica. I'm serious!"

Veronica has to admit her act is pretty convincing. So convincing it makes Veronica look down into the ocean to see if there is actually anything to be scared of, but her eyes see nothing but ocean waves, maybe a little rougher than usual, but nothing to be alarmed over.

Veronica squints up at Heather.

"Veronica, get your ass up here! We can talk about why suddenly you're so hellbent on leaving, okay? Just get up here, please."

_Heather Chandler said "please", now that is weird._

_I should just go back up, Chandler is getting more and more irritated and I'm starting to get a little alarmed by the way she is acting._

Before Veronica can say anything, Heather speaks up.

"Okay, that's it," Chandler throws her arms in the air before grabbing a rope and sliding down it.

Veronica jumps back, startled. She quickly puts her sword away and raises her hands defensively.

Chandler lands on the small lifeboat, causing it to wobble.

Veronica grips the other rope to stable herself. After she feels steady, Veronica looks up at Heather, who looks anything but pleased.

"Hi," Veronica greets nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Heather rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky we are in danger or I would be demanding an explanation for all of this, and  _I am_ getting an explanation for this after we're safe."

_What the fuck is going on?!_

"Danger?"

"God, Veronica, keep up! What did you think I was screaming at you to get back on the ship for fun?"

"Well, I just thought you were lying to scare me," Veronica admits quietly.

"Typical. That is so myriad of you."

"...That's not at all how you correctly use the word myriad."

"There is no time for this. Go on, start climbing the rope back up, now!"

Veronica nods frantically, grabbing onto the rope.

Before she could start to pull herself up, Veronica's eye catches something in the ocean.

Veronica leans over the edge of the lifeboat, looking for the figure she saw.

She sees another flash of movement, and then suddenly Veronica sees a figure swimming under the water. The figure had what looked like a long and beautiful purple fish tail.

_What the fuck?_

Veronica leans in close.

Suddenly, a head pops out of the water.

It's a woman. Or at least Veronica thinks it's a woman, with the whole tail-of-a-fish thing going on she isn't really exactly sure.

The woman shows her teeth in a grin and waves up at Veronica.

Veronica is so transfixed that she doesn't even feel alarmed anymore by the woman's strange appearance. She only distantly hears Chandler screaming at her.

Veronica waves back slowly.

The woman smiles again and Veronica feels her own lips tug up.

Suddenly, Veronica is yanked back, startling her from her daydream-like-state.

"Snap out of it!" Chandler yells.

Veronica shakes her head, still dazed.

Heather is saying something but Veronica is still too stunned to pay attention.

"What was that?" Veronica asks slowly.

Veronica suddenly hears a big splash in the water.

Out of nowhere, the woman from before is clinging to the side of the lifeboat, causing it to tip sideways.

Veronica falls forward a little, grabbing onto the railing of the lifeboat to catch herself.

Veronica feels her wrist be grabbed with an intensely strong force. 

The woman-creature had wrapped its fingers around Veronica's wrist.

Veronica yelps in pain, the grip was sure to leave a bruise.

The creature up close looked much more menacing than it had before; her eyes had turned a deep red and her skin had turned to a blue tint.

The creature yanks Veronica, attempting to pull her over the edge.

_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!_

"Veronica!" Chandler gasps, grabbing onto the creatures hand, prying it off of Veronica.

The creature than showed its very sharp, veryspiky teeth and bit into Chandler's forearm.  
  
"Fuck!" Chandler cries in pain loudly.

Heather shoves the creature off of her and off the side of the lifeboat.

"Stupid mermaid demon whore bitch," Heather curses under her breath, clutching her arm.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! This is my fault I should have listened to you," Veronica apologizes frantically.

"Get it together, Ronnie, stop apologizing. Go on, we need to get back up on the ship before more of them come," Chandler hurries.

Veronica doesn't waste any more time and scrambles up the rope.

When she reaches the doorway to back inside the ship, Veronica carefully steps inside into safety.

Heather climbs up soon after, much faster than Veronica had, despite her hurt arm.

_Show off._

Heather closes the door hastily behind her.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Sirens."

"What the fuck is a siren?"

"A vicious mermaid who leads you into the sea to kill you."

"Why did no one tell me before that there are literal demons in the ocean?!"

"Didn't get around to it," Heather snaps.

Veronica eyes Heather's wound. It doesn't seem to be too deep, but blood was oozing from it. 

"Thank you for saving me," Veronica says quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Don't thank me yet we still aren't in the clear."

Veronica shakes her head before speaking again.

"Are you gonna be okay? I think you should really bandage it," She says, giving a pointed look at Heather's arm.

"Veronica, don't mother me. The blood is the least of my problems, the siren's bite isn't poison, but it does make you fall unconscious; makes you an easier kill. I probably don't have long," Heather says bitterly with a fake smile on her lips.

"What?! You're the captain you can't be unconscious! You are supposed to tell everyone what they are supposed to do!" Veronica exclaims.

"Veronica, listen to me. Go up to the deck, tell Duke there are sirens. I don't know how many or what to do right now, but tell her to get everyone into the cellar where it is safe."

"Okay. How long are you going to be asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour? Thirty minutes?"

Veronica nods before digging into her blazer. She pulls out a roll of bandages Mac had given to her and grabs Heather's arm.

She begins wrapping the wound in the white cotton.

"Veronica, I don't like being handled," Heather complains, but she doesn't move her arm away either.

"Shut up," Veronica breathes.

Veronica feels Heather eye her but the red girl doesn't say anything.

"There," Veronica says, tying off the bandage.

After a beat of silence Heather speaks up.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?" She answers, putting the extra bandages back into her blazer pocket.

Veronica looks up to meet Heather's eyes.

"Don't do anything dumb, okay?" Heather orders softly, tucking a strand of Veronica's hair behind her ear. The action makes a blush creep up Veronica's neck and her heart speeds up.

"Okay," Veronica doesn't mean to whisper but she does.

Chandler cocks her head to the side and reveals a toothy grin.

Veronica feels more dazed than she had been when she was looking at that...Mermaid-demon-thing.

Heather's smile is gorgeous.

"Veronica?"

Veronica is snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Veronica can't help but say a little dreamily.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," Heather says bluntly.

_Huh?_

Heather begins to sway and her eyes flutter shut.

_Oh!_

Heather falls forward.

Veronica hooks her arms under Heather's and catches the girl. Veronica stumbles a little as she holds up Heather's dead-weight.

She tries to set Heather down easily, crouching down with her in her arms.

She lays Chandler down on the floor. Veronica brushes the hair out of the blonde's face.

Veronica won't be able to carry her up the stairs, her upper body strength is lacking.

"Stay here for a second," Veronica whispers.

_Christ, now I'm talking to an unconscious person_

Veronica jumps up and races up the stairs.

The deck is crowded tonight, people were buzzing around seemingly busy. Veronica maneuvers through the crowd, searching for a particular green clad girl.

Her eyes finally fall on the girl she was looking for.

Duke seems to be bossing around some crew members around as they carried crates down to the food storage room.

Veronica jogs over to her.

Duke catches her eye as Veronica nears.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? Don't think I'm doing you any more favors," Duke snaps.

"Chandler is unconscious."

Duke looks taken back.

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about? What did you do to her?!" Duke's voice raises.

"I- well-she said- there is-"

"God, Veronica, spit it out!" Duke groans loudly.

"There are sirens, Heather was bitten by one of them and she told me to tell you to get everyone in the cellar," Veronica rushes out.

Duke gapes.

Heather brings her hands up to her forehead, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Duke murmurs repeatedly.

"Heather?"

"We are so fucked, so fucking fucked," Duke continues.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica whispers urgently.

Duke looks up at Veronica and blinks, breaking from her trance.

The green girl shakes her head.

"You're going to do what I say," Duke says, turning away from Veronica and making her way to a stack of barrels.

Veronica chases after the girl.

Heather climbs up onto the pile.

"Listen up!" Duke screams full-force from the top of the barrel-tower.

Everyone on the deck slowly comes to a stop and looks expectantly at Duke.

"Everyone needs to get into the cellar right now! I'll tell everyone what's going on in a couple of minutes, but for the love of God, don't drink any of the beer down there. Pass it on!" Duke orders harshly.

To Veronica's amazement, everyone listens to Duke's orders.

Everyone starts to make their way to the trapdoor that leads to the cellar and climb down the ladder in a somewhat orderly fashion. 

_That was...S_ _urprisingly easy._

Duke hops down from the stack of barrels and makes her way over to Veronica.

"Where's Chandler?"

"By the lifeboats," Veronica responds.

"Okay, come on, me and you are going to get her," Duke says before starting to walk away.

Veronica follows along quickly.

When they get down to the lifeboat room, Chandler was just as Veronica had left her.

"You think you can stop gawking long enough to carry her?" Duke jabs, quickly making her way over to Heather.

Veronica rolls her eyes and joins Duke by Heather's side

"Okay, hurry, you grab her arms I'll grab her legs," Duke instructs.

Veronica nods and hooks her arms under Chandler's and helps lift her up.

The two make their way to the staircase as quickly as they can with Heather in their arms. 

By the time Duke and Veronica manage to make it up to the top of the stairs, the space is empty and has a somewhat eerie silence to it. The sky is quickly darkening with dark grey clouds looming over them and a fog beginning to fill the atmosphere.

_As if the sirens weren't scary enough, now we have the weather to fit the mood._

_It was sunny ten minutes ago._

"We need to be quick, sirens have a very intense luring tactic, especially when in big numbers, which they have now since it took you so long to inform me," Duke whispers.

"I was a little busy being in shock, sorry for the delay," Veronica comes back.

Duke snorts.

"Okay, so we make a break for it and then what? How are we getting her down the ladder?" Veronica continues.

"We'll make dumbass 1 and 2 catch her when we slide her down," Duke answers with a shrug.

"Okay, on the count of three," Duke continues.

"1...2...3!"

Veronica and Heather scurry off as best they can with Chandler in their arms.

Veronica is physically flinching the whole time, waiting for a creepy demon-mermaid to jump out at her.

_I really didn't sign up for this creepy supernatural bullshit._

Duke drops Chandler's legs when they reach the trapdoor to the cellar, causing Veronica to stumble a bit.

"Kurt! Ram!" Duke screams down into the cellar. Veronica can see the boys emerging from the crowd over Duke's shoulder.

"I said no beer!" Duke scolds when she sees the bottles in the boys' hands.

"I thought no meant yes," Ram shrugs, taking a swig.

"Yeah, you always do," Duke adds quietly to herself before continuing.

"Take Heather," Duke orders, moving out of the way and grabbing Heather's legs again, guiding her through the trapdoor.

Veronica helps pass Chandler to Kurt, who then picks her up bridal style.

"So, uh, where do you want me to put her?" Kurt asks, standing awkwardly.

"For fuck's sake, put her anywhere that you can. We don't exactly have a lot of room," Duke answers.

Kurt nods in response.

Veronica quickly begins stepping down the ladder into the cellar.

_I remember doing this not too long ago as a stowaway, back when I thought this was a fruit-delivery ship._

_Times were simpler then: less sexy pirate captains, fewer demons, more sleeping in crates..._

Veronica is so busy reminiscing that she doesn't notice Duke walk off.

"Ronica? Where's Duke going?" Ram asks.

"Hm?" Veronica hums, reaching the bottom of the ladder.

"She just walked away from the ladder. Where's she going?" Ram repeats.

Veronica snaps her head to look up through the trapdoor, Duke nowhere to be found.

"Fuck, the sirens, they can lure you!" Veronica curses, scrambling up the ladder and pulling herself up and out of the hole.

Veronica whips her head back and forth in search for the girl. Rain starts to pour, making it more difficult for Veronica to see.

Her eyes finally fall on a familiar green outfit, hovering dangerously close to the edge of the ship. That's when Veronica sees the second figure hanging off the side of the ship.

A siren.

This ship is taller than any ship Veronica has ever seen, how do these demons jump so high?!

Veronica sees the siren extend its hand toward Duke.

Veronica quickly draws her sword with no hesitation and runs towards them. When she reaches Heather and the siren, Veronica screws her eyes shut and stabs at the siren.

Veronica feels her sword plunge into something, so she starts swinging more aggressively at the creature.

_Please die please die please die!_

After a few seconds, Veronica hears a splash in the water, indicating the siren had fallen off the edge of the ship.

Veronica opens one eye, then the next. Her chest heaving and her hands shaking like a leaf.

Shakily, Veronica brushes her wet hair out of her face.

"I did it," Veronica shudders in disbelief. She glances at her sword, the blade now covered in a mix of bright red and dark black blood.

Veronica furrows her eyebrows.

Veronica glances at Duke, who is gripping her thigh, mouth agape and body shivering.

Veronica's eyes follow her line of sight.

She is met with a gaping stab wound that's seeping blood.

Veronica's jaw drops at the sight.

"I did that. Oh my god," Veronica whispers in shock and guilt, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you trying to do kill me?! What the fuck?!" Duke shrieks, hand grasping at the wound.

"God no, Heather, I was trying to save you! But I panicked, I closed my eyes while trying to kill it-"

"You closed your eyes while using a sword?!" Duke's pitch went even higher.

"You were gonna die! I just panicked," Veronica trembles.

Duke looks more pissed than ever.

"Come on, we have to go," Veronica grabs Heather's arm and slings it over her shoulder before grabbing the girl's waist and starting to walk Heather back to the cellar.

"Don't touch me!" Duke protests, but she is too weak to actually fight against Veronica.

They reach the trapdoor.

"Holy shit that's a lot of blood," Ram comments, looking up at the two rain-soaked girls.

"Just take her!" Veronica snaps, guiding Duke to the ladder. Veronica assists Heather in climbing down the first few steps. Ram gulps and helps Duke the rest of the way down. Veronica follows quickly after, locking the trapdoor shut behind her. The room is lit by a dozen lanterns and crowded by the crew members, everyone looking at them in concern and murmuring things to themselves.

Ram sets Duke up against a wall next to Chandler's unconscious form.

"What's going on, Veronica?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ram copies.

"Sirens," Veronica replies, still shaking.

"That's not good, bro," Ram comments.

"You think?" Kurt responds.

Veronica crouches down next to Heather.

The wound is deep and in serious need of stitches.

"If you thought you were dead before wait till I get my hands on you," Duke threatens through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Heather, I really didn't mean it," Veronica apologizes sincerely.

"Like I give a fuck," Heather says almost warily, clearly getting more and more weak.

"She's losing quiet a bit of blood, I'll have to stitch it," Veronica observes.

_Thank God my dad taught me how to stitch when I started working at his bar, apparently drunken people get cut a lot._

"You aren't coming near me," Duke shudders, scooting away from Veronica slightly.

Veronica feels guilt rise up in her throat.

"Then who do you want to do it because someone has to."

"Get Mac, she isn't our nurse for nothing!" Duke snaps and then flinches from pain.

_I didn't know Mac was a nurse?_

Veronica scans the crowded and cramped space. All of the eyes were on them, but she can't seem to find the yellow girl anywhere.

Veronica starts to become concerned.

"Ram and Kurt, where's Mac? She was last with you guys, right?" Veronica asks, looking up at the boys.

They both share a look and shake their heads.

"I dunno, we haven't seen her today," Kurt says, shrugging.

This catches Duke's attention.

"What do you mean? She was supposed to be with you both," Duke asks urgently.

"We haven't seen her at all today."

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I saw her come down here at all..." Ram trails off, glancing around the room

Veronica sees Duke's breathing hitch.

_Where's Mac?!_

"Oh my god- I-I should have made sure she was down here. I have to go get her!" Duke declaress, trying to push herself up before falling back down in pain.

"You can't you're hurt," Veronica says desperately.

"Fuck off, Ronica'. You aren't my keeper. I have to find her, I won't let her die!" Duke chokes, grasping onto Veronica's wrist with a force that could leave a bruise.

"She isn't. I'm gonna go get her, okay? I promise. Just please, don't get up," Veronica reassures.

Duke's grip loosens suddenly and her eyes flutter shut.

Duke slumps to the the side, unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Ram questions.

"She's not dead, she's unconscious, losing blood will do that to you," Veronica says grimly, standing and pacing back and forth, running a hand through her hair.

"You aren't really going to go get Mac, are you? She's probably already dead if she's not down here," Ram chimes in, earning a hit in the chest from Kurt.

Veronica ignores Ram's comment and quickly takes off her belt and crouches down, tying the belt around Duke's upper-thigh to constrict blood flow and slow the bleeding down.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asks.

Veronica runs a hand down her face as her thoughts buzz in her head.

_I am so out of my depth here._

_I have one seriously injured AND unconscious Heather._

_I have another unconscious Heather who's supposed to be the leader of everyone on this ship._

_And a missing, might-be-dead Heather that I promised to save._

_What the fuck am I gonna do?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "I have to save Mac."
> 
> "But you'll die!"
> 
> "Duke scares me more than mermaid demons ever will."
> 
> "Fair enough."


	5. Sirens- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tries to find and save a missing Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> Here it is, the next chapter, horribly late. Why do you guys put up with me??? Thank you for anyone sticking around even if it is updated inconsistently. 
> 
> I won't make any excuses but to summarize: life be crazy. 
> 
> Andddd thank you for all the sweet comments they are what keep me motivated and I love them all to death!!!! You all are saints I stg :') <3
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes you find, I edit as much as I can but I tend to miss things! 
> 
> Also sorry if it doesn't live up to the quality of previous chapters! I'm rusty!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Veronica paces back and forth, heart pounding. She feels the intense gaze of over a dozen people burning into the back of her head.

She stops pacing and eyes Duke's unconscious body up and down. Blood is soaking through the bandages Veronica had threw on the wound. Duke isn't in the best shape, and she'll be even worse if she regains consciousness and Mac is still missing. Veronica doesn't even want to imagine the rampage Duke would go on if Mac was dead, but if Veronica didn't even look for the yellow girl she'd be the green Heather's first target. And Mac is her friend, who she had just pledged to protect an hour or so ago in a lifeboat.

Veronica couldn't live with herself if she did nothing.

Veronica nods to herself before looking at Kurt and Ram, who are looking at her expectantly.

"I have to save Mac."

"But you'll die..." Ram trails off.

"Duke scares me more than mermaid demons ever will."

"It's your funeral," Kurt shrugs. 

_A few days ago I would be more concerned about going on a deadly rescue mission against mermaid demons, but I seem to have a knack for avoiding death._

Veronica grabs her sword and places it into her belt. 

She looks back once again at the crowd of people, all of them either looking scared, skeptical or both. Veronica feels the weight of their stare on her shoulders as she climbs up the ladder back up to the trap door. She lifts the lid of the trapdoor open a sliver, just enough to peak out. 

It was still raining cats and dogs, she could barely see anything within ten feet of her. 

_Here goes nothing._

Veronica pushed open the trapdoor and crawls her way out onto the deck. She stands and covers her eyes from the rain. The rain is relentless and the sky is as dark as Veronica's ever seen it. The kind of sky she'd include in a ghost story she used to tell Martha when they were kids. 

She grips the sword at her waist as she takes a few hesitant steps forward, unsure of where to actually start looking for Mac. 

_If I was Mac, where would I be?_

Veronica's first thought is the lifeboats, but she couldn't be, Veronica had just been there. 

Mac had said she was going to watch Kurt and Ram, so the question Veronica should be asking is: If I was two beer-guzzling idiots, where would I be?

_**SLAM!**_

"Gah!"

Veronica whips around, heart pounding.

The trap door has been shut, followed by the soft 'click' of it being locked.

"Assholes," Veronica breathes.

The rain eases into a softer downpour, which Veronica is thankful for, it was getting almost impossible for her to see.

Veronica marches forward.

She decides to check the food storage first, carefully making her way over to the door. She got out her set of keys and pushed one of them in. She breathed a sigh of relief after it unlocked on the first try, the only good thing that has happened in the last couple of hours.  

The food storage is a small room, probably could only hold two people. Veronica can already tell Mac wasn't in here. She takes the time to wipe off the rain from her eyes before continuing on her search.

She shivers. Her breath is visible in the cold air, which is bizarre because it's middle of summer in  _the Caribbean._

Veronica makes her way to the bunks, a last resort, honestly. If Mac wasn't here, she was most likely dead. Veronica cringed at the thought and her stomach turned tightly into knots. 

Veronica arrives at the bunk rooms, she walks down the rows and stops at Mac's bunk. Veronica sighs, and sits down. She runs her hands across the bright yellow blankets.

"Oh Heather where'd you go?" Veronica breathes to an empty space. 

"I really hope you aren't fish food. Or mermaid food or whatever."

Veronica gets up slowly and continues down the aisle. Her boots creak against the old wood. She starts to feel defeated as she starts to reach the end the rooms. 

Veronica's boot slides on something on the floor. She looks down confused.

Red.

Veronica reaches down and touches the red liquid. Blood.

Usually, blood was a bad thing. But blood meant hope. Hope that Mac had gotten hurt but managed to get inside. 

"Heather?" Veronica called into the dark room.

"Mac?"

Veronica rapidly searches the rest of the room with ferver. 

In the very back corner of the bunks, Veronica's eyes catch on a flash of yellow.

Veronica runs over to see Heather lying on the floor. Her banana-yellow hair spilled against the dark old wood. 

Veronica races over to the yellow Heather and scoops her into her arms.

"Mac?" She shakes the blonde lightly. Veronica reaches out and checks Heather's pulse. 

Still alive.

Veronica breathes a sigh of relief over the girl's body, resting her head on the girls stomach. 

She sees the bite mark on Heather's wrist. 

_That's why Mac is unconscious._

"Come on, Mac," Veronica murmurs as she scoops Heather up into her arms. Veronica stumbles as she stands and her steps are labored but she makes it out of the dorms with the girl in her arms.

The rain is coming down hard once again, so much so Veronica can barely see. She attempts to wipe her eyes but her arms are both occupied in carrying Heather. 

Thunder cracks up above making Veronica flinch. 

Suddenly, a heavenly voice fills the air.

Every fiber of Veronica's being is screaming at the top of its lungs not to turn around. To ignore it. That it was going to kill her. 

But Veronica turns around anyway. Entranced once again. Veronica drops Mac and she hits the deck floor with a thud. She steps over her sleeping body without another glance. Veronica hastily wipes her eyes to see the figure that had spoken.

A girl hangs from the side of the ship, her mermaid tail sways gently. 

"Come here," The girl says, sultry dripping from her tongue. 

Veronica's legs start moving involuntarily. 

The rain dulls, everything does. All she can focus on is the fish lady hanging from the side of the ship.

Veronica tries to stop her feet from moving, but she can't. Its like she's under this thing's spell.

"Veronica..." A weak voice murmurs behind her. 

It's enough.

Veronica's feet stop and she looks over her shoulder.

Mac hasn't moved, she's still lying limp on the floor. But her eyelids are half open as she stares at Veronica.

"She'll kill you, Ronnie," Mac croaks.

Veronica shakes her head vigorously, not believing what she had almost done. Mac's eyes fall closed again.

Veronica hadn't realized how close she was, until she felt the fingers snake around her wrist.

A small scream escapes Veronica's mouse as she is pulled to the ground. 

Veronica twists and struggles against the siren's grip as the demon pulls her closer to the railing.

Veronica's face is now hugging the side of the ship, her arm being wrestled over.

Veronica screams in pain again as her arm is stretched over the railing. Thunder cracks again up above.

Veronica stares at the siren as it's grip on her wrist tightens. Veronica whimpers under the stress of the hold. 

The siren stops pulling.

Veronica is hit with a wave of confusion and relief before she sees the siren bringing up Veronica's wrist up to her teeth.

Veronica tries to worm away from it but to no avail.

Sharp teeth pierce her skin and Veronica let's out a scream that could be heard across the seven seas as pain floods her veins like hot lava.

Out of nowhere, the darkness is flooded with a faint blue light. The siren pulls her teeth away and stares at Veronica in what looks like confusion.

Veronica tears her hand away.

That's when Veronica realizes the faint blue light is coming from herself.

Or rather, her outfit.

She stares down at her broach, the one Heather had pinned to her shirt collar not too long ago. It illuminated in the blackness of the night. 

Veronica gapes as the blue light floats and dances down her arm and to her now bloody wrist. She gawks, dumb-founded as the bite on her wrist fades away into thin air. Completely healed.

_What in the fuck?_

The blue light disappears.

Veronica is snapped out of her amazed-gaze when the siren growls, angry.

Veronica shields herself with her arms when she hears something whiz past her.

The brunette lowers her arms, peeking up at the siren.

The siren had a knife dug right between it's eyes.

The siren falls down into the ocean.

Dead.

Veronica turns around slowly, mouth hung open.

There, Heather Chandler stood with rain soaked hair and fire in her eyes.

"Did you even listen when I said don't do anything dumb? You could have died." Heather scolds.

"S- sorry. I had to get H-heather," Veronica's voice quivers, shaken from the events that just unfolded.

"You better be sorry. I really liked that knife. Now, it's forever going to be stuck in the brain of a fucking mermaid demon whore," Heather bites as she makes her way over to Veronica.

Veronica breathes heavily as she regains the ability to speak properly.

"My hero," Veronica says, her wit seeming to have returned. Her voice still shakes.

Heather scoffs as she holds out her hand for Veronica to take. Veronica does and Heather pulls her up.

"I had two unconscious Heathers and one Heather that was MIA, I didn't have a lot of options," Veronica shrugs.

"Ugh, well I guess you were kind of brave. Whatever," Heather crosses her arms and looks away, but Veronica smiles.

"Brave huh?"

"Whatever."

It's dark but Veronica swears she sees the ghost of a blush on her face.

"Come on, lets hurry up and haul ass back to the cellar before those bitches come back and try and take whats mine again."

"What's yours...?" Veronica asks quietly but Heather is already picking up Mac and walking away.

Veronica hurries behind her.

She looks down at the brooch pinned to her collar.

_What in the hell had happened back there?_

_What was that light coming from my brooch?_

_How could Heather throwing a knife in-between a demon's eyes turn me on so much?_

_So many questions..._

Veronica and Heather make it down the cellar doors. Chandler sets Mac down next to Duke. Mac was half-awake by now, but she was in and out of it by the minute.

"Mac, needs to hurry up and wake up so Duke can get properly stitched," Chandler groans loudly.

Chandler turns to the rest of the crew.

"What are you all looking at?" She hisses.

Everyone seems to avert their gaze and begin to mumble quietly to themselves.

"What even happened to her? How did she get that would on her leg?" Heather asks, turning to Veronica.

A lump catches in Veronica's throat as she looks down at Duke, her braided hair frizzed and sweat covering her face, bloody bandages wrapped around her thigh. Veronica can't help but feel the guilt rise in her throat, tears formed in her eyes. She tries to hide it and turns away slightly.

"It was me. She was getting lured to the ocean by a siren so I ran over and killed the siren but I closed my eyes and accidentally stabbed her. I know what you are gonna say: 'What the hell, Veronica' or 'We spent all day practicing on swords and you still can't keep your eyes fucking open' or-"

Heather spins Veronica towards her.

"Actually, what I was going to say, is that you only started learning how to use swords today. And what did I say about crying? I told you it's not a good look."

Veronica laughs, wiping her eyes.

"These sirens really suck," Veronica says before turning towards Duke again.

"No fucking kidding, one of them almost took my hand off biting it so hard. Plus, mermaid tails are so 1687."

Veronica's lip turns up into a smile before she looks down at her own wrist. 

She ran her thumb across the smooth, unscathed skin.

Visions of the siren's sharp teeth digging into her skin flashed before Veronica's eyes. The screaming. The mysterious blue light coming from her brooch.

"Heather, something weird happened with that siren back there," Veronica says quietly, bringing her hand up to her brooch.

"Like what?" Heather squints.

Veronica opens her mouth but she's interrupted by a quiet groaning.

Mac sits up for the first time, rubbing her temples.

Mac looks up, eyes droopy. She holds out her hands and Chandler helps her up.

"Guys, I think we have a siren problem," The yellow girl whispers.

"We know, Heather. All of us have gotten our asses kicked," Chandler sighs.

Mac looks around before her eyes fall on Duke.

"Oh my god, what happened!" Mac practically shrieks as she drops down to the green Heather.

"It doesn't matter. Can you stitch her up or something," Chandler asks.

"Oh, probably," Mac assesses as she gently unwraps the blood-soaked bandages.

Duke stays unconscious the whole stitching.

Mac says that she definitely isn't walking on it for awhile but that she should be okay.

"Physically, anyway. She's gonna have a bitch fit once she learns she can't use her leg," Chandler says.

Mac sits next to Duke and holds her limp hand

It was cute, ingnoring the circumstances.

Veronica almost feels like crying.

Not of sadness, but of stress. This day kicked her ass. 

"Earth to Veronica," Chandler sings, snapping her fingers in front of Veronica's face.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what you were going to tell me earlier? You said something weird happened?"

"Oh."

Veronica quickly unpins the silver brooch attached to her shirt. She holds it and looks at it for a second. She runs her hand over it.

"This," Veronica gestures to the brooch, "healed my wounds."

Chandler looks like she's about to laugh.

"Healed your wounds?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But the siren bit me. And it hurt so bad and then this blue light thing came out of this brooch and the bite was just- gone," Veronica explains breathlessly, hands flying a mile a minute.

"Veronica, maybe you just imagined it," Chandler sighs.

"What? You'd don't believe me?" 

Chandler shrugs.

Veronica turns to Mac.

"Mac, you saw it right? You were there. You even talked to me," Veronica says desperately

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. But I was pretty out of it so I don't really remember."

Veronica runs a hand over her face.

She knows what she saw.

Or, she thinks she does.

"Veronica, it was dark, you were in a life or death situation and you were tired. Don't you think your brain probably made it up?" Chandler reasons.

Veronica gives up, defeated.

"Where did you even get it from?"

The question seems to catch Chandler off guard.

"I'm not sure. I think I bought it from a flee market," Chandler shrugs.

Veronica examines the brooch in her hands. The sun like shape with a blue gem in the middle seems unscaved. Like it was never used. Veronica turns it over in her hands.

On the back, there was an ingraving. 

Two letters.

_J.D._

"Who's J.D?" Veronica asks, puzzled. 

She looks up at Chandler who pales.

"I have no idea," Chandler says, a faltered smile returns to the blonde's lips.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," Veronica squints, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stressed."

"No kidding," Veronica laughs before hesitantly putting the brooch back on her shirt.

Heather turns to her suddenly.

"Hey, I almost forgot, why were you trying to jump ship earlier? And I'm still pissed and demanding an explanation so you know," Chandler demands.

Veronica is sure she looks like a deer about to be shot.

She'd forgot all about the diary fiasco. 

Her heart rate picks up. Veronica can feel her hands becoming clammy.

"Ronnie?" Chandler's eyes soften.

"Um...I was..." Veronica can't seem to keep words in her head.

"Well?"

"I told her to," Duke interjects. 

Both Veronica and Chandler gasp as they see Duke standing next to them.

Well, not standing, more like clinging to Mac's side as she supports her. 

_Like a koala bear._

"Back from the dead are we? About time I don't like slackers," Chandler scolds, but her face showed nothing but relief.

"I really did tell her to leave, though. I threatened to kill her if she didn't," Duke says weakly. 

"Well I hope you got over whatever problem you have with Veronica cause we're gonna be stuck down here for a while," Chandler scoffs.

Veronica just stares at the two.

Duke hadn't outed her crush on Chandler.

Why?

Chandler walks away. 

"You should rest, Heather," Mac remarks. Duke nods and Mac helps her sit down against the wall.

Mac quickly kisses Duke on the cheek before scurrying off to do nurse type things, Veronica supposes.

"Thank you for saving Mac. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her," Duke admits quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I know what you would have done. You would have gone on a war path that only would end with my head on a stick," Veronica laughs, sitting next to Duke.

"You're probably right," Duke laughs with her.

They sit in silence for a little before Duke reaches into her blazer pocket and pulls out her diary.

Veronica stares at Duke as she hesitantly hands her back her diary.

Veronica looks down at her diary before hugging it to her chest.

"Look," Duke begins. "I'm sorry for being such a mega bitch. I was jealous of you. You're not so bad afterall."

Veronica smiles and meets Duke's gaze. Duke quickly turns away.

"Sure you don't want it for future blackmail?" Veronica laughs, gesturing with the diary.

"Don't tempt me," Duke smiles.

"So, we're friends?"

"Don't push it."

\----------------------------

**Martha's POV**

"J.D, I don't think this is such a good idea," Martha whispers quietly.

"I'm helping you make sure your friend doesn't become a shish kebab on one of the Heathers' swords, give me a little trust huh?" 

Martha swallows hard and nods lightly. She fiddles with her fingers as she watches J.D turn back to the crowd.

Dozens of big men and women with even bigger swords sit impatiently in the empty warehouse. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am going to cut to the chase. I can offer you more wealth than you could ever need in a life time. And I only ask for one thing in return," J.D announces to the group, who look suddenly very interested.

The group of criminals stare intensely at J.D. Martha shuffles to hide behind him to avoid any of their gazes. 

"I want the Heathers' heads."

The group exchange whispers and nods.

Martha backs up and gulps hard.

"Oh Ronnie, what have I gotten myself into," Martha whispers to herself, "What have I gotten _you_ into."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you have any questions or literally anything you can always find me @isaidyourebeautiful on tumblr, I'd love to talk! :D


End file.
